Expeditiously
by YouJustDoYou14
Summary: Expeditiously adv. - efficiently; with efficientcy. Syn- brisky, rapidly, quickly. All words that described how fast Tori and Andre fell for each other. How instant their attraction was. How immediate their lust became. And how deep in shit they ended up. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Trynna Kill A Brother

**Hi. Hi. Regina, here. ****This is my first ever Victorious fanfic so be honest and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**Tori's Pov-**

"Tori! If you want a ride, bring your ass!"

Groaning, I just slipped my make up bag in my purse, opting to apply the finishing touches on the ride over to the school. "Calm your tits, Trina. I'm coming!" I yelled back, picking up my R&B Vocals and Theatre History textbooks. I don't know why Trina was in such a rush to get me to school so damn early anyway. It wasn't even 7:30 yet, school is a ten minute drive, and it doesn't start until 8:45.

_Whatever._

I rushed down the stairs as Trina was exiting the kitchen. "Grab a banana for me, will ya?" I asked trying to balance these two heavy ass books and stop the strap of my purse from slipping off of my shoulder.

"Sure, now c'mon. You must have forgot, my new Intro to Broadcast Journalism class starts today at 8:30." She said, fishing her keys out of her pocket.

_Oh yeah… that's right. _

"If I'm going to take you to school every day, you're gonna have to get up earlier. This is not like high school. If I show up late more than three times, I'm going to be kicked out of class and that's $550 I can't afford to let just go to waste." Trina grumbled making her way to the front door.

I followed her out, locking the door behind me. "Sorry. I'm not used to you taking early classes." I apologized, climbing into the passenger seat, placing my bag and heavy ass textbooks on my lap. "Besides, If Dad would just send my car to the mechanic shop, instead of trying to go all Tim Allen on it, it would've been fixed months ago."

Trina made a confused face as she started up the car and reversed out of the driveway, "Tim Allen?"

_Aw, c'mon. That was a good joke you just ruined!_

"Home Improvement? The show? Tim Allen played a handyman that had a TVshow called _Tool Time_?" I sighed, letting my head fall back on the headrest, while Trina made this unladylike snort, probably thinking of a dirty innuendo of the show's title. "Never mind."

I reached into my purse, retrieving the make-up bag and putting a banana. I'd did all the hard stuff at home, like the eyeliner and eye shadow, but now I needed mascara and that mentha lip-gloss I got from BBW to, you know, make it shine.

_Oh! I crack myself up._

"Are you gonna be able to pick me up from school today, or am I hitching a ride with Sinjin on his bike?" I joked, untwisting the applicator to my mascara and pulling down the visor to look in the mirror.

Trina laughed, "He still rides that thing? You guys are seniors now. I'd say it's time for an upgrade." I shrugged, agreeing, but remembering that not everyone can afford cars. Especially, not in this economy.

"Umm…" Trina hummed pulling into the school's parking lot. "My last class ends at 4:30, but our Prof is really cool and sometimes we all will lose track of time and end up sitting there until five."

_Maybe I can borrow Cat's juggling helmet for my ride home with Sinjin. _I think, brushing the applicator across my lashes a few more times before securing it in the tube and putting it back in my bag.

"How about this? You walk home with Andre, and I'll pick you up from his house."

As much as I hated myself for it, I hesitated. I know what you're thinking. 'Andre's your best friend. What went so wrong in your life that you started to hesitate to spend time with him?' Well, to make a long story short, that boy makes me hotter than to rats fucking in a wool sock. I would like to lie and say I had no clue how it started, but I know exactly how this started.

This summer, Andre and I made a fuck-it list. And no, not a fuck-it list like from _Going the Distance._ A list of things to accomplish before senior year is over. If we haven't achieved them by then, then we say fuck it and move on with life…. Ok so yeah, it's a short term bucket list, but we wanted it to sound cooler.

Anyway, we spent our time hanging out per usual, constructing our individual lists. Then this one night, when his parents went out of town, we had a scary movie sleep over. Andre's dad, Oliver has a huge scary movie collection. Movies from all over the globe. Some we'd heard of, some that weren't even dubbed in English and I had fun. That is until he picked this one movie from Germany that had me trying to literally crawl into Andre for safety. Of course he'd seen the movie before so it wasn't a big deal to him, but I was scared out of my fucking mind.

So there I was, practically straddling his lap, my arms wound tightly around his neck when his arms wrapped around me, one hand rubbing up and down my back while his deep chuckle vibrated in his chest. I immediately relaxed under his touch. I felt warm and tingly and I never wanted to leave his arms. That was the first night I found myself having dreams about him holding me, kissing me, touching me…

Anyway, ever since then I've harbored a tiny crush on him. Well, if you call dressing skimpier and eating provocative fruit around him, the acts of someone with a tiny crush. If he noticed, he must be a damn good actor because I couldn't tell, but that didn't stop me from dressing like a thirsty hoe either. Today's no exception. I decided to go with a royal blue, halter sundress with a red belt, and thong sandals. I also have a secret weapon in my oversized purse, but I wasn't going to put it on until Trina drives off.

"Well?" Trina asks again waiting for me to confirm her suggestion. I delayed my answer by applying a little bit of lip-gloss and tossing it back in my bag. My hands went to my hair tousling it to make it look fuller, sexier. "Wait. Who are you getting all done up for?" Trina asked. I wasn't even looking and I could tell she was wagging her eyebrows up and down at me. "Andre?"

I gasped, looking over at her amused face. "W-what would give you that idea?" I rushed, putting my bag back in my purse and unlocking my door, "Um... yeah. You can pick me up from Andre's. That's uh cool, I guess. Good luck with your new class." With that, I scrambled out of the car.

_Way to not look guilty, Tori._

"Whaaatever." Trina waved as she backed out of the space and exited the lot.

It was a lot chillier than I expected so I decided I wanted to break out my secret weapon early. I reached in my purse and got out Andre's royal blue and red Hollywood Arts jacket and slipped my arms through the sleeves. I dug through my bag to get my pear phone as well checking the weather for the day as I walked into the school. "63 degrees? No wonder I'm freezing my nipples off."

Seeing as it was only maybe five after, I dropped my books off in my locker, using the vanity mirror on the locker door to check my appearance. A small shiver went through me as the A/C came on. "Seriously?" I shrieked, bringing both bottom ends of Andre's jacked together and zipping it up to my collarbone.

Since I would be waiting for the next 20 minutes or so, I sat on the floor in front of my locker deciding to work on the vocals to this new song I was attempting to write. Yes, I still sucked on ice, but I think it was because of lack of inspiration. I'd never really experienced love, or lust for that matter. Sure, I'd been in relationships before, but nothing really serious.

I thought I was in love with my first boyfriend Danny, I'd even given him my virginity, but it wasn't special, or romantic. It was just sex. No spark no flame. And when I decided to break up with him, I want even really sad about it, or heartbroken. Granted, I was disappointed I'd given away something so special to someone that I wasn't truly in love with, but it wasn't anything I could right a song about.

Now, Andre, on the other hand? Mm. Mm. Mm! That boy is a walking wet dream. In fact, I have had many a wet dream about threading my fingers through his always-freshly-done boxed braids (or twists depending on if his mom does his hair- he likes her to twist it because she braids too tight), his perfect smile and sexy lips. Oh yes, and those broad shoulders that would tower over me while his strong, toned arms hold me close to his rock hard chest and chiseled abs. Let's not forget about those big hands and long, nimble fingers. Fingers that could rock my cli-

"Tori..."

Squealing, I instantly close my little songbook and jump at the sound of my name.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." _He_ says, putting his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing at my expense.

Collecting myself, I stand up, straightening my- his- jacket, and putting my songbook back in my oversized purse. "It's cool, Andre."

"In my defense, I did call you like five times, but you were off somewhere in Toriland…" He says, trailing off as he finally gets a good look of my outfit. After a few seconds, he swallows and clears his throat before continuing. "Uh... Tori?"

_Here's your chance._

"Hmm?" I ask, biting my lip and stepping a little closer to him so I was in arms distance. I could reach out and grab the back of his neck, forcing our lips together if I wanted to, but I won't because I'm a pussy.

"Are you wearing my jacket?" he deadpans, and I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Y-yeah, I was just a little chilly that's all." I stuttered like a fucking idiot, unzipping the jacket and shrugging out of it. "Hey, is there any chance I could chill at your place for a few hours after school?" I asked, handing his jacket to him. "Trina's class doesn't end until 4:30ish, and my Dad _still_ hasn't fixed my car."

He smiled that beautiful, panty ruining smile, tossing the jacket back over my shoulders, before bringing the lapels together, pulling me closer to him. "Of course, Tori, you never have to ask." He said, his voice low and husky.

At this point, breathing was a voluntary function, because my brain can't operate well enough to do it involuntarily. We're so close, and it feels like we're getting even closer. His lips are just centimeters from mine. Butterflies- no- a flock of seagulls begin flapping around in my stomach making me feel lightheaded, but in a good way.

Hey, remember those strong arms I was talking about, yeah well, one wrapped around my back pulling us flush against each other while his hand came to my face, cupping the nape of my neck. His thumb begins tracing my bottom lip, and while I am thoroughly enjoying this, my brain is also flooded with questions. "What are you doing?" I mean to say in a whisper, but it comes out like a whorish-sounding whimper.

"No the question is, what have you been doing Miss Vega? Hmm?" Andre asks, his hand dropping to grip my waist as his lips find my cheek.

_Breathe. Just breathe. Don't screw this up, Vega._

"W-what do you mean?" I whimper again as he backs me up against my locker, leaving small, hot kisses on the flesh of my neck and across my collarbone.

I can feel him smile against my skin as his lips travel upwards to my ear, "You know what I mean. Ever since the summer ended you've been wearing these tiny, thin ass pieces of fabric you call dresses, showing off those long, sexy legs of yours…" I couldn't help but release an excited moan.

_He noticed, and he called me sexy. Score on for Tori. _

Andre chuckled again, "And don't even get me started on those short shorts you've been wearing. The ones that hug your tight little ass perfectly," he said, one of his hands grabbing my ass for emphasis. "And then to top it off, you show up today wearing my jacket. C'mon now, Tori. You had to know that it zipped up like that you'd look completely naked underneath. Is that what you wanted? To give me the illusion that underneath that jacket you'd be naked, nipples erect, just waiting for me to suck on them while your pussy was dripping wet for me?"

_Oh God, please don't let this be another dream. And if it is, I don't want to wake up!_

His lips ghosted over my cheek before kissing the corner of my mouth. "You must be trynna kill a brother." He whispered as his lips crashed down onto mine.

* * *

**How did I do? How can I improve. Please ignore all grammatical errors and typos. I'm not using my own laptop and t his keyboard is sticky and had many a malfunction while I was writing this.-Regina**


	2. Can I Do That?

**Hello all! **

**You would not believe the shit I had to endure to post this crappy-ass chapter.**

**First, I stayed up until 4:30am, three Saturdays ago, writing the first 3 pages (Andre's Pov) of the chapter and 2 pages of Tori's Pov, only for the computer to unexpectedly shut down and NOT AUTOSAVE MY WORK!**

**Theeeeenn- because we're poor right now lol- the internet we nigga rigged from our neighbors, stopped working (fucking Verizon Fios aint shit)!**

**Not to mention, my beta and I are having a little trouble setting up the DocX sharing thingie.**

**And to top it off, I got distracted by 50 Shades- which puts my lame attempts at writing to shame by the way. **

**So I apologize for the wait and the long ass excuses. And I would like to thank all 15 of my reviewers! Even the shortest review makes me smile. **

**Huge thanks to my new beta bandgrad2008!**

**Anyway, on to the story because honestly, y'all don't care about my piece of shit A/N lol.**

****Warning: Mature Content****

**Andre's Pov- **

"We need to talk," Tori panted her small hands pushing against my bare chest. Not hard enough to make me think that she was uncomfortable, or in pain, but firm enough to get my attention.

I lifted my head from where it rested in the nape of her neck. "Really?" I chuckled, leaning down to kiss her red and swollen lips. "You want to talk, now?"

We'd been unintentionally avoiding it all day. Ever since this morning, you know, after we'd managed to peel ourselves off each other, we just went back to normal.

We weren't pretending that it didn't happen.

Never that.

We just didn't flaunt our whatever-ship in people's faces like Beck and Cat do. I mean, we couldn't exactly go around holding hands, making kissy faces at each other, or any shit like that. We hadn't even put a label on what we were. We didn't even really talk after we finished dry-humping against the lockers.

In fact, when we separated, I said, "See you in Sikowitz's." She nodded, and that was it. Lunch was normal. Beck and Cat were in their own little bubble, Robbie and his new-first-girlfriend, Allisyn, were talking about something nerdy and irrelevant, while Tori and I observed. That was normal for us.

Tori giggled and kissed my lips. "I just….I want…" She paused, swallowing hard in an attempt to collect herself, running her hands up my arms and over my shoulders. "I've wanted this for so long… I want us to be on the same page."

"I'm on the page that wants to be so deep inside you," I leaned back down to kiss her erect nipple, "that you'll feel me for days," I whispered, taking that nipple into my mouth.

Tori whimpered and writhed underneath me while I nipped and tugged on her nipple with my teeth. "B-but….Andre…" she whined, attempting to push me away again, but I wasn't going to let it happen.

Tori has a tendency to push away good things in an act of preservation. Preservation of what, I don't know, but she did the same thing to Beck last year—not that I'm complaining. She claimed she didn't want to ruin her "friendship" with Jade and still didn't manage to preserve her crappy friendship because Jade abandoned us the minute Cat and Beck got together. But that's another story for another day.

Regardless, I know what she's afraid of this time. She thinks that her feelings for me aren't reciprocated, but they are. Granted, we've yet to verbalize those feelings, but I know that Tori loves me as much as I love her. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, "You're too young. You don't know what true love is. Blah blah blah."

Well, that's bullshit.

I have been in love with Tori since sophomore year. It was love at first sight for me. The moment she opened the door for me was the beginning of a three-year crush and the more I got to know her, the harder I fell for her. And it didn't take her sluttying up her wardrobe, stealing my jacket, or constantly making inappropriate innuendo to make me. I always wanted Tori. I still want Tori.

That's why my hands are pulling down her panties while I offer her other nipple the same treatment. "Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop," I mumbled against her skin, tossing her underwear over my shoulder and moving my lips up to meet hers again. "Baby, do you want me?"

She wants this, too. I know she does. She wouldn't have let it get this far if she didn't.

Tori squirmed underneath me, her hands clutching my shoulders while my lips brush against hers. "Yes… yes I want this. I want you… but-"

"No buts," I order, claiming her lips with mine, my tongue immediately flicking across her lower lip. She opened up to me, her tongue reaching out to taste mine, our tongues fighting for dominance.

Tori reached out and gripped me through my boxers, eliciting a groan. I had to pull away from her to stand up and remove them, as well as retrieve a condom from the bottom drawer of my nightstand. I made my way back over to my bed where Tori was gaping at me, well not me, but me.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked, settling in between her legs again.

Her face flushed. "You're just… it's- you're really big, I'm a little concerned about how that's supposed to fit."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "If you're wet enough, it'll be a lot easier." I chuckled, kissing her chin. "Are you wet enough for me, baby?" I gripped her tiny waist in my hands and pushed my hips into hers, rubbing cock against her wet folds. She gasped in my ear, then whimpered, thrusting her hips back into mine, wanting the friction just as bad.

"Baby?" I said again, this time in to her ear. "Are you wet enough to take all of me?"

Tori released a breathless giggle. "Keep talking like that and I will be."

_Oh, so she likes dirty talk?_

"Have I told you how long I've been waiting to do this? Have I told you what I want to do to you?" I rasped in her ear, deliberately rubbing the head of my cock across her clit, making her breath catch. Tori shook her head 'no' and grabs onto my forearms. She was close and I hadn't even really touched her yet.

"Do you want me to?" I asked rhetorically, thrusting against her again while my lips traveled from her neck and down the valley of her breasts. "I've always wanted to have you naked, laid out on my bed, your pussy dripping in anticipation." I kissed down her stomach, before nibbling on her hip bone. My tongue reached out and licked over the barely-there bite marks while her hips bucked up involuntarily. "I've dreamed of tasting you, all of you."

I placed my hands on the inside of her thighs, spreading them apart, making Tori shiver from exposing the cold air to her wet sex. My fingers traced her slick folds before separating them as well.

"Andre… w-what are you…" The question died on her lips when my tongue reached out to taste her. I licked from her opening to her clit, then sucked on the tiny bundle of nerves while Tori lost all control above me. I had to place my forearm over her hips to immobilize her while my teeth grazed her sensitive flesh.

"Oh my god…. Andre…" she moaned, her fingers tugging on my hair. "I can't… it's too much."

_You can and you will._ Ignoring her protest, I slid my middle finger inside her, while my mouth continued its assault on her clit. Her moans grew even louder and her legs began to tremble as her walls clamped down around my finger. Knowing she was right at the edge, I worked in another finger and watched as she came undone in front of me, thrashing around on the bed.

"Andre….oh my god…oh… _Fuck!"_

I continued to fuck her with my fingers as she came down from her orgasm, while I kissed my way back up her body. "That was so fucking sexy," I whispered into her ear. "I think you're ready now."

Tori laid there, her skin flushed and damp with sweat from her orgasm, trying to catch her breath. "How… That... I've never…" she stammered. "That felt amazing."

I heard her gasp—probably from sensitivity—as I removed my fingers and quickly ripped open the foil packet, placing it over my almost-painful erection. Watching Tori come was extremely sexy and it only made me even harder. I rolled us over so that I was sitting against the headboard, and Tori was straddling my lap.

My hands rested on her hips as I helped her situate herself.

"I've never been on top," she said, grabbing onto my shoulders. "Help me?" she asked, looking so innocent.

I leaned in to kiss her, lifting her tiny waist. "Grab it," I mumbled into the kiss and she listened, her hand reaching between us to grip my cock. I swallowed a groan at the feeling of her soft little hand tightly wrapped around me, imagining how much tighter she'll feel around me when I'm inside of her, and helped her lower herself onto my erection.

I had to hold my breath as I felt her body grip the head of my cock so deliciously tight. She moaned as I went deeper inside her, filling her completely. And holy fuck it felt good, so fucking warm and tight. It took everything in me not to come on the spot.

"Wait, baby, don't move yet," I growled out, my eyes closing as I adjusted to the feeling of her wrapped so tightly around me, my fingers digging into her hips. It'll probably leave small bruises later, but that's not a concern right now.

Once I had a good grip on my resolve, I thrust my hips into her once, while I helped her move against me. It didn't take long at all for Tori to find and match my rhythm.

"Oh God, Andre…" Tori whimpered, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer. "You feel so good…"

My hands went from her hips to her ass, squeezing it and helping her ride me. "God, Tori, you're so fucking tight," I growled into her ear. I reached between us to rub her where she needed it the most. She was still sensitive from her recent orgasm, so it didn't take her long to get close to the edge again.

I used my free hand to hold the back of her neck while I kissed her, swallowing her moans and cries of pleasure, and when she came for the second time, I was right behind her, thrusting uninhibitedly until we'd both rode out our orgasms.

Tori collapsed against me, as I rested against the headboard. Her breath tickled my neck, while my hands rubbed up and down her back. "I have no words."

I chuckled, hugging her close to me. "That's funny because when we started, you had a whole bunch."

Tori gasped, pulling away and playfully slapped my arm. "You distracted me!" she whined, lifting off of me and lying beside me on the bed. Turing over, I reached for the tissues I keep in the drawer of my nightstand to remove the used condom before throwing it in the small bedside trashcan.

When I was done, I laid back in the bed, rolling onto my side to face her. She was facing the ceiling, her eyes closed and her face peaceful. The baby hairs around her forehead were damp with sweat and framed her face. She was fucking beautiful. I needed to know what was going through her mind so I placed one of my hands on her side, pulling her closer to me.

Tori took the hint and rolled on her side to face me. She opened her eyes, her lips pulling into a smile. "Hi."

A smile made its way to my lips too. "Hey." Tori sighed, closing her eyes again, the smile not leaving her face.

"Where's your head right now?" I asked, completely closing the gap between our bodies.

She hummed. "Well, for starters, how amazing I feel—how amazing you made me feel. And how badly I want to do it again." She giggled, opening her eyes.

I leaned in to rest my forehead against hers. "Give me an hour to recuperate," I chuckled, placing a few kisses on her lips.

"I can't. Trina's picking me up in…." She trailed off, looking passed me to check the time on my alarm clock. "Fifteen minutes!" she whined overdramatically, burying her face into my chest and wrapping her arms around my torso.

"You say it like you won't see me tomorrow," I reminded her. "Speaking of which, are we going to pretend it never happened like we did today?"

Tori pulled away from me, looking like I'd killed her puppy, and I immediately regret phrasing it like that. "What was this to you? Screwing me to put me out of my misery since I'd been throwing myself at you for the past two months?"

I quickly sat up. "God, no. Tori, you… that's not what I meant."

Tori sat us as well, looking ridiculous—cute, but ridiculous—trying to cover her chest when my mouth was just on it ten minutes ago. "Well, do you want to elaborate?" she asked, looking down, no doubt tears forming in those big, brown eyes. I could hear it in her voice.

I reached out for her, pulling her into my lap. She tensed up, but she didn't fight me. "I can't believe you think I'd use you like that, Tori, baby, look at me." She didn't look right away, but her gaze slowly met mine.

My hand came up to rest on her cheek as my thumb traced her bottom lip. "Girl, I'm so in love with you, it's a damn shame. I don't want just sex from you if I can get more. So when I said….what I said, I just wanted to know if I have permission to kiss you whenever I want and hold your hand when I walk you to class, and send you dirty texts when I'm thinking about you." I paused to kiss her before mumbling against her lips, "Is that ok? Can I do that from now on?"

"I thought I'd die waiting for you to ask."

**Soo… yeah. Next chapter won't be as short and won't take nearly as long as this one did….. hopefully. Review and whatnot. Oh I don't really know how to respond to reviews yet, I'm still trying to figure that out so I'll just send out a generic "Thank you for taking the time to review." I'm gonna go get some "Lemon Lime Soda"- Regina(:**


	3. Not High, Just Happy

**Yes, I am aware that it has been forever and a day since I updated last. Lucky for you guys, I already have the next few chapters written out. They should be up soon. **

**I must say, I am a little disappointed. Four reviews? That made me a little curious. Did you not like that last chapter? I can only assume so. The lack of feedback didn't exactly inspire me to write more. **

**I don't wanna be a review whore and beg for them or require a certain amount before I post the next chapter, but a simple "love it," or "hate it" would suffice. I'm not asking for a five hundred word essay on what you liked about it and why. **

**With that being said, what goes on? How's everybody's summer been and shit? Me? Oh mine's is cool. I'm supposed to be in school now, but for some odd reason my school has a hold on my account and wouldn't allow me to register for any classes so I don't think I'll be able to start until the spring semester which is cool for me, I'll just be tryna find a job. But you don't care so, let's get to the story, shall we?**

**Tori's POV-**

This week has been great.

Amazing, actually.

I am sitting in my least favorite class of the day- R&B Vocals- listening to Ms. Grant give us the outline on our next tedious project that will be worth half of our final grade. Normally, I'd be grumpy and counting the seconds until the final bell rung, but I have been floating on cloud nine all week.

Even my friends have noticed my change in attitude. Cat asked me this morning if I'd eaten any bibble, as if that would explain my bubbliness. Of course, I told her I was just extremely happy with my relationship with Andre and she gave me a hug, saying that she was happy for me. But seriously, when isn't she happy?

_Hmm… Let's see; when you kissed her boyfriend, when you promised her that blonde or redheaded, that Evan guy would still like her. Shall I continue?_

Who asked you?!

Robbie's girlfriend Allisyn told me that I'd been glowing, which would've been a compliment had she not asked me if I was high two seconds later. When I told her no, she asked me if I would like to be.

_I know why you're glowing, you dirty slut_, my inner voice sing-songs, winking at me.

I can't help but feel a little giddy. Yes, Andre and I have been doing _that_ quite a lot lately. It's the way we connect. Sure we talk and go out like any other couple, but whenever we're alone and we're together it's just mind-blowingly amazing! I never had a connection like that with Danny. It was never real love. It was just…a crush? Maybe infatuation, but whatever it was, it couldn't hold a candle to mine and Andre's intimacy.

"Now, I have a special treat for you all," Ms. Grant blabs as she passes out the rubric for our project. "One of my students from my advanced vocals class is going to perform his piece from his semester project. It was one of the best I've heard in years. So just chat amongst yourselves until he gets here."

With that being said, all of the juniors got into their little cliques and shit.

When I transferred to Hollywood Arts I missed taking some required classes for my grade level. During my sophomore year, I had to take some freshman classes and in my junior year, I had to take a few sophomore classes and so on and so forth. Because of this set back, I wasn't allowed to take R&B vocals until this year, which is why I'm not in an advanced class.

Unfortunately for me, this means I'm stuck with all of the whiny underclassmen. Don't get me wrong, most of them are really talented, some better than me. But they tend to act immature and childish. Most of the girls are gossipy and rude, thinking that people should kiss the ground they walk on.

The guys are more into their instruments, a little more hardworking, but I have heard Devon- one of my classmates- singing a song about tits during our free time.

Shrugging, I took my songbook out of my bag. Might as well get started early…

"Who do you think it is?" some redheaded girl with a nose ring asked.

Another redhead with glasses and really big boobs shrugged, looking into her compact and fixing her shirt to show more cleavage. The slut… "I hope it's Beck Oliver. He sings, right?" I snort under my breath.

_The day Beck willingly signs up for a singing class will be the day Cat stops telling us disturbing stories about her brother. _

Not that I don't think Beck is a good singer, but he's really serious about his acting. He only sings if a role he really wants requires him to do so. Plus, he tries to stay away from any classes that are bound to be predominantly female-based for obvious reasons.

"Nah, the only time I've ever heard him sing was freshman year when he sang with Vega," a blonde girl said, her voice lowering when she said my name.

Nose-ring redhead sighed. "She's so lucky. I'd give my left kidney to sing with him." The other girls laughed, nodding excitedly in agreement.

It'd almost be adorable if girls weren't constantly swooning over Beck. I mean, my crush on him is long gone and he's one of my closest friends, but the way people fawn over him is irritating- not that he can help it.

"You know who else is fine and can sing his ass off?" Blondie asked, looking back and forth between both girls. "Andre Harris, the John Legend of Hollywood Arts."

_Heh heh. That's a nice one. I'm keeping that._

Now a normal girl would be jealous, but what can I say? My man _is_ fine, he _can_ sing his ass off, and the girl's got good taste. As long as she stays in her place, I don't have a problem with her complimenting him.

I look back down at my book, done eavesdropping. I don't normally listen in on their conversations unless they mention my friends.

"Doesn't he go out with Vega?" Nose ring's voice asks.

And I'm eavesdropping again.

"Yes, yes I do," a deep, masculine voice joined in the conversation. My head snapped up to see Andre smiling politely at the girls, his guitar case slung over one of his broad shoulders. "Best month and a half of my life," he added looking up at me and winking.

If that didn't start a tingling sensation between my legs…I smirked and motioned with my finger for him to come over to me.

He smiled again, turning back to the blonde girl. "Ladies." He nodded and started walking in my direction, removing his guitar case from his back before leaning down to peck my lips.

Closing my book and putting it back in my bag, I turned my body in my chair so we were sitting opposite each other. "What brings you to this side of the hallway?" I joked.

Andre's free period was across the hall in Davidson's room. When he's not teaching Tech Theatre, his room serves as a study hall.

"You don't know? I, the John Legend of Hollywood Arts, have come to serenade a very special lady in my life."

I think my insides just melted. "Aw, you're so sweet," I beamed, leaning into to kiss him again.

Andre smirked. "Yeah well, she's giving me extra credit so…" he trailed off.

"Dre!" I whined, leaning back and punching his shoulder.

Andre laughed, lifting his hand and resting it on my neck. "Hey now! Now's not the time to get physical."

I pursed my lips. "Bite me, dick."

Andre raised an eyebrow and captured my lips with his, his tongue immediately sweeping across my bottom lip before he trapped it between his teeth and bit down. Hard.

"Dre! That hurt," I whined, my fingers caressing my bottom lip while I put on my best pout.

"Aw, pobrecita." He laughed in a mocking tone. "Want me to kiss it better?"

I giggled, pushing his shoulder. "Fuck you and your kisses!"

"Just say when and where," he quipped, removing his acoustic from its case. "Until then, Ms. Grant, I'm ready."

She looked up from her podium and gestured to the stool in front of the class. "Good. Class, this is Andre Harris. He's the senior from my advanced class I mentioned earlier. He's a paradigm of one of the possible ways to complete and present your project," she explained as Andre made his way up in to the stool in front of the class. "Andre, you may begin anytime."

Andre nodded. "Hey you guys," he greeted that class with a small, salute-like wave. "I'm gonna sing a song called 365. I wrote it last year, but I revised it not too long ago and this is the newer version," he explained before strumming the beginning chords of a song I was familiar with. This version, however, I'd never heard.

_Monday, I wait outside your door_

_Tuesday I sing you this song_

_Wednesday I bring you a red, red rose_

_Took you to your favorite spot_

Huh.

_Seven days a week every hour of the month_

_You're the only one that I really want_

_Gotta find a way just to make you say_

_Gotta find a way just to let you know_

_I will try everything to make you come closer to me_

_Baby 'til you believe, it's not just a phase_

_How can I get it through? You're the one I can't lose_

_I'll try 365 days_

_365 ways to get to you, yeah_

_To get to you, you, you, you, Tori_

Aw, he rewrote the song for me? _Well, he did say he came to serenade a special lady in his life._

I probably look like a dummy with this giant shit-eating grin on my face throughout the rest of the song. One of the girls in the group scoffed almost every time he used my name in the song, but I didn't care.

_Jealous_ _bitch!_

When Andre was done, the whole class clapped and I stood up to give him a hug. "Judging by the big Kool-Aid smile you're giving me, I'm gonna to assume you liked it?"

I nodded, pulling back to kiss him chastely. "You're definitely getting some tonight."

* * *

My boyfriend is the cutest thing when he's sleep. I snuggle closer to him and kiss him before turning over and trying to go to sleep as well. Andre's arm snakes over my bare stomach, pulling me closer to him, while mumbling something about his grandmother spilling oatmeal in his car again.

I suppress the urge to giggle because I don't want to wake him up, and I close my eyes.

...But this was getting boring. I'd been trying to go to sleep for the past thirty minutes, and I'm not tired. In fact, I was oddly energetic, so I slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Andre, and put on my undies and his shirt. I crept out of my room and made my way downstairs.

The house is going to be mine for the next few days, thank God! My mom and dad are on their third honeymoon in Venezuela, so they'll be gone until next week.

And as for Trina, she's been one of the select few in her Broadcast Journalism class to attend this expo in Fresno. Even though Trina can't sing and is a mediocre actress, she seems to have a real talent for this, so I'm happy that she's doing well.

I make my way into the kitchen and grab a bottle of vitamin water and stand in the entryway, searching the room for something to do while Andre rests. My eyes fall on the piano and I immediately think of my project.

Lucky for me, I'd already been working on a song before she even assigned the project. I could just use that; all I have to do is finish it. I walk over to the couch where Andre and I dropped our things in a hurry to get to my room.

Looking through my bag, I fish out my song book and a pen, and then make my way to the piano bench. I set the book up on the music stand and start to play.

It wasn't long before I'd gotten though over half of the song, only stopping to make adjustments to the lyrics and writing down the different chord progressions along the way. There was just this one part that I've been stuck on- the bridge.

"Excuse me if I'm sounding crazy, but you've been the one I've been hoping and waiting for. Searched all around but there's nobody else in the world that loves me like you do…" I sang for the billionth time. "Searched all around, but there's nobody else in the world that loves me like you do…Can I- No! I can't explain…no! Let me explain how…fuck!" I cried exasperatedly, banging my fists on the piano.

"The piano is your friend," a familiar masculine voice mumbled in my ear. Even in my sour mood, it managed to bring a small smile to my face. "Don't hit it."

Huffing, I leaned back against his chest, taking in his scent. Andre always smelled good. Like Old Spice and something that was just…Andre.

"Do you want me to help?" he offered, his arms circling around me while his chin rested on my shoulder.

As much as I wanted to say yes, I found myself shaking my head. I'd been writing this song for weeks. I was almost done. I'd be cheating myself if I let him help just because I was a little frustrated.

"No, I'm almost done. I just have to come up with a bridge." He released me to come around and sit next to me on the piano bench.

"I have the words in my head; all I need to do is unjumble them so they come out right."

Andre snickered. "Unjumble?" He smiled, leaning in to kiss me. "You know that's not a word, right?" I nudged his arm playfully with my elbow.

"Okay. Okay. Let me hear what you've got," he requests, gesturing towards the keys.

Shrugging, I take a deep breath, running my fingers over the keys until they found the right placement.

_Give me just a minute- just a second_

_I've gotta get it off my chest_

_Ain't a competition when you're in it_

_Let you know that you're the best._

My fingers flew over the keys expertly. I'd played this song so many times I could play it in my sleep.

_And if I never told you, baby _

_I really do appreciate it _

_Keep on like you do, and I'll always be true _

_Because no one I know ever made me feel _

_Like I could be dreaming cause you can't be real _

_And it makes, makes me so happy _

_Yes it makes, yes it makes me cry. _

_And I know you're looking at me probably thinking why but…_

Andre's hands start to mimic mine on the keys an octave higher, adding a little flavor to it as he hummed background vocals. He never ceased to amaze me with his talent. I'd only been playing for maybe 30 seconds and he'd already picked it up. But then again, maybe he'd heard me while he was upstairs.

_Excuse me if I'm sounding crazy but you've been the one I've been hoping and waiting for_

_Searched all around but there's nobody else in the world that loves me like you do…_

I stop singing but continue to play out the chord progression I'd composed for the bridge. Andre stopped playing because it was unfamiliar to him and I closed my eyes, trying to put in order the words in my head. Momentarily, I stop playing, take a breath and begin again with the words a little clearer.

_Let me explain why I'm acting this way_

_You're all that I need so don't ever change_

Andre picks up the pen I have on the piano and writes the lyrics that I've just sang. "Sounds good, baby, keep going," he encourages, so I restart the bridge, but the words escaped me.

_Let me explain why I'm acting this way_

_You're all that I need so don't ever change_

_Your love…Um…shit!_

I'm about to lift my hands and bang the piano again when Andre grabs one and kisses the back of it, instantly calming my frustration.

"Baby, you got it. Just tell me where you're trying to go from here," he says calmly.

I instantly recognize the voice as the one he uses when he's trying to placate his bat-shit grandmother. Oddly enough, I don't feel offended because I know he's not trying to patronize me.

"In my head, it builds up, and then it modulates and returns to the chorus. I just need that one last line…" I say, talking with my hands to emphasize my point. Andre nods in understanding, waiting patiently for me to sort out the lyrics in my head.

The song is obviously about Andre and how he makes me feel. I started writing it before we got together, not too long after the scary movie incident. I was trying to come to terms with the way I felt about him; it was so foreign. I literally felt like I was going crazy. I close my eyes and try to draw some inspiration from the events of the past month and a half.

The love taps, the flirting, how safe I feel in his arms, the intimacy, how I feel when were together, all of it. It makes me feel so free, so light like I'm floating…

That's it…I resume playing the bridge.

_Your love takes me higher, higher, higher…_

_Oh excuse me if I'm sounding crazy but you've been the one I've been hoping and waiting for_

_Searched all around but there's nobody else in the world_

_Baby nobody's ever loved me like you do and I'm so mighty, mighty glad about it baby…_

Andre begins clapping and cheering as if he were in an audience, instead of right beside me. "That's an amazing song. You did your thang, baby." He wraps his arms around me and kisses the side of my neck.

"I had an amazing inspiration."

**That is all. I wrote like four different chapter threes. None of them were alike so I just took a little bit of each of them and smushed them together. Next chapter is where the story picks up. This is where we get to the expeditious part. **

**The song Tori "writes" is called Excuse Me by Jasmine Sullivan if you're interested.**

**Beta-ed by bandgrad2008. Thank you so much ma'am! Until next time- Regina(:**


	4. Tori, or Hope? That is the Question

**Party people! What it do? Soo… I've decided not to bitch about the reviews anymore and just be happy for the six people that did. I am very grateful. I think you'll all be pleased to know that I have up to chapter eight completed. I literally just email them to my amazetastic beta, bandgrad2008, right before I posted this. **

**With that being said, I have a quick question? You can just include the response in your review. Do you guys read fanfics on your phones, or do you go online?**

**Me personally, I do just about everything on my phone. I wrote chapters three through nine on my phone. It's easier and I get emails alerts of my favorite fics on my phone so I read those there, too. The only thing I haven't learned how to do, is post things from my phone. But trust me when I do, I will never get out of bed AGAIN. Teehee, I kid. **

**Tori's POV-**

"Baby, just tell me what's wrong," my boyfriend asked for the sixtieth time since we left the school parking lot.

I started unbuckling my seatbelt as soon as I see my house and I exited the car as soon as Andre slows down enough to get the car over the bump of the driveway's entrance. Call me Genuwine because I was so anxious to get out of that vehicle and away from Andre's constant questioning.

_That was a whack joke._

By the time I'd walked up to the end of the driveway, Andre was waiting for me at the trunk of his car with his arms open in a what-the-fuck-is-your-problem manner. "Is that what we do now? We jump out of moving cars? Damn, Tori, you scared the shit out of me."

"Chill out, Andre. God, you're playing the fuck out of the low E string on my LAST nerve."

_Ooh, guitar euphemism. 10 points._

Andre didn't find this as funny, apparently. "Why is everything I do annoying all of a sudden?"

I wish I could say this is our first argument as a couple and that we're going to make up and have hot, steamy sex now, but sadly, this is our sixth fight this week- it's Tuesday. Not to mention, Andre's dropping me off at home where the word "privacy" doesn't exist.

_No make-up sex for you!_

Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into us. If someone would've showed me a video of us fighting like this three months ago, I'd assume that Andre and I switched places with Beck and Jade through some weird theatre voodoo shit. That's how bad it's gotten. Andre and I can't seem to go longer than a few minutes without arguing about something.

I can't place the blame on one person because lately I kind of take some things overboard. And I can admit to being a little overly defensive, but I can't help it. Even when I try to apologize, it turns into an argument. A disagreement on pizza toppings is fucking World War III with us. We've been together almost four months and I already feel like putting hydrochloric acid in his water bottle.

_Whoa, that came from a very dark place even I didn't know existed._

That's another thing. I haven't been feeling like me in weeks. I don't feel sick or anything. I mean, I've been a little more tired than usual, but fighting and making up with Andre justifies the amount of energy I expend in a day, right?

"You tell me! Why are you incapable of not annoying me?" I screeched back, giving myself a tiny migrane at the force of it. Andre visibly shrinks back and I immediately feel like a bitch. A big bitch that- instead of just telling her boyfriend how she feels- harps on everything he does.

_Good heavens, I've turned into Hope Quincy!_

Andre often tries to pretend that nothing bothers him to avoid letting people know that they've hurt his feelings, but I know him too well. I could see behind the façade. He's upset and it shows on his face for a split second before he tries to cover it up with indifference.

He scrubs his hands over his face. "I'm just gonna go because I don't wanna fight you anymore," he says softly, walking towards me and placing a kiss on my forehead. "When you're ready to tell me what going on in that pretty little head of yours, let me know." Andre backs away from me and I try to stay angry, but it isn't until he walks away with his head hung a little in defeat that I realize the extent of my bitchiness.

_He just doesn't want to see his girlfriend unhappy, so why are you pushing him away?_

Tears form in my eyes at the sight and I can't decide if I'm finally breaking down from all of my internal discomfort, or if it's because it hurts knowing that I verbally abused my loving boyfriend, who's clueless to my internal discomfort but trying to help anyway.

_Stop him! Go apologize and have your hot, monkey sex._

"No, Dre, don't leave."

Andre turns to look at me. He looked a little irritated at first, but when he sees that I am crying, his face softens and he pulls me into his arms. "Dammit, Tori."

"I'm so, so sorry, Dre. I don't know what's wrong with me."

He just pulls me tighter against him. "Shh…baby, it's cool. I know you didn't-"

"No!" I interrupted, shaking my head, "it's not okay. It's never okay for me to hurt your feelings like that. And don't try to play it off. I know I did and I'm really sorry...I...it's just..."

I paused, trying to collect myself and slow down my heart rate, while Andre rubbed my back comfortingly. "I don't feel like me. I've been feeling wacky lately and I guess I've been taking my frustration out on you."

Andre pulled away long enough to lead me up my walkway. We mumbled greetings to my parents as they exited the house, and we entered.

"You okay, honey?" my dad inquires, arm in arm with my mother. "Did he do something to you?" his voice hardens and he glares at Andre, who released my hand, holding both of his up as if to say 'I didn't do anything.'

I managed a small laugh. "No, Dad. He didn't do anything, we just need to talk," I assure him, taking Andre's hand again. My eyes swept over his and my mom's fancy attire, and I gave him a questioning look.

My dad gave me a few twenties and told me and Andre to order some take out because they were going to a Policeman's Ball in San Diego. They also told us not to wait up because they'd more than likely stay in a hotel overnight and come back tomorrow afternoon.

Upon entering the house, I noticed it was quiet, meaning Trina was still in class.

"Chanello's?" I suggested, wiping my face and plopping on the couch. Andre nodded, heading to the kitchen to get the take out menu off the refrigerator.

While he ordered the food, I journeyed to my bedroom to change out of my uncomfortably tight skinny jeans and into a pair of basketball shorts I stole from my boyfriend. I removed my halter and replaced it with a tank top. I sighed, finding a little comfort in my new clothes.

"We need to talk."

Startled, I turned to find Andre leaning against the door frame, his pear phone in hand. "Food'll be here in about 20."

I nodded, stretching out on my bed. "I wanna start." Andre nodded, sitting on the bed as well, kicking off his shoes before lying next to me.

"I've been feeling weird. And I know I said that already, but I have. You know me, you know I love you. I'd never try to hurt you intentionally. It's like, sometimes I say mean stuff and I don't even realize until I see how much I hurt your feelings or until we're in a fight. And I'm not trying to make excuses or justify my actions, I'm just being honest.

"I keep telling myself that as long as we were arguing and making up, it was fine. We were working out our frustrations like most couples. Besides, if we don't argue every once in a while, that means that we're hiding our feelings and I don't want that. But I don't want screaming matches and hurt feelings either. And I don't even mean half of what I say, it just comes out as if I'm trying to hurt you before you hurt me. And the absolute last thing I want is to hurt you. I love you so much."

By the time I catch my breath, my face is soaked with tears again. Andre, being the amazing gentleman he is, wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs before kissing my cheeks. "It's okay, baby," he coos, hugging me close. "What you say does sting a little, but you're right. I've known you long enough to know you're not a viscious person. I figured you had something on your mind and you were snapping absentmindedly." He leans in to kiss me, and it makes me melt inside. "I love you, too, baby. Just tell me when you're feeling some type of way. I'll try to help."

"What did I do to deserve you?" I ask, burying my head into Andre's chest, trying to soak up all of his warmth. I needed this. I needed him.

"Well, you definitely didn't get me with corny ass lines like that, but that's okay. I love you enough to look past that," he teases, squeezing me a little closer.

This is how we stayed, wrapped up in each other, until the food came. We laid in a comfortble silence, holding each other up until the doorbell rang and Andre reteated downstairs to bring us our food. I ordered- or he'd ordered for me rather- a philly cheesesteak with the works while he got a spicky chicken fajita.

I giggled at the irony. "I can't help but feel like this is backwards."

Andre looks seriously at me as he covers his mouth and mumbles around a mouthful of fajita, "How so?"

"I'm Latina, you're black; however, you're eating a fajita and I got a cheesesteak."

It took a few second to register, but when it did Andre smiled and rolled his eyes. "Now all you need is either a grape soda or some Kool-Aid," he said sarcastically.

I laughed and continued to eat my food. When we were both finished, we laid down and talked some more. I felt a little better and not as on-edge I was at first. But I was starting to get aggrivated. Andre's eyes would constantly trail down to my chest whenever I started speaking.

"Are my boobs more important than what I have to say?" I snapped, my arms folding in front of me.

Andre looked back up to my eyes before his hands came up to cup my breasts. His thumbs brushing across my nipples, adding pressure.

Any other time, I'd be moaning like a fucking whore, but now I was even more aggrivated.

I gasped and slapped his hands away. "That hurts, Andre. Damn!"

His face looked skeptical. "Is that normal? I mean, they're almost always hard these days and it's hot as shit outside." Then realization flickered across his features. "They're a little bigger now, too."

I sat there, mouth gaping, unsure of what to say. "They're always more sensitive when..."

Oh shit.

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh fucking elephant shit!

I sat up quickly and Andre just looked at me, waiting for me to finish my thought.

_Fuck. Quick, Tori think of something!_

"...when the medicine I take keeps...uh...my skin is bruised from...bush daises."

_What the fuck, Vega? That wasn't even a real sentence._

"I'm home!"

_Yes! Saved by the Trina._

I turned to a confused-looking Andre before scrambling off of my bed.

"You know, babe, I'm really tired," I say, fake yawning and stretching. "And Trina and I have to go back out, so you have to go."

Andre stood as well, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or upset."

Smiling, I shook my head. "I'm not upset, I promise. Trina and I really do have to go out and pick up some stuff," I said vaguely.

He nods understandingly, and a little skeptically, before leaning down and brushing his lips over mine a few times. His hands grip my waist, travelling down to cup my ass as his tongue traces my bottom lip and I open up to him. And dammit, if he isn't fucking me through a kiss!

I could feel the love, the want, the need, all of that shit he was trying to communicate though the kiss. It made me forget about…you know, for a second. I began to grow hot and moist in certain areas. And we never really got to that make up sex…

_No! Bad, Tori! Get your tongue out of his throat right now!_

Whining internally, I pull back. Obviously reluctant to end the kiss as well, Andre grabbed the nape of my neck, holding me in place while he kissed me deeper, not letting me escape- not that I fucking wanted to!

"Hey, Tori, I'm home…" Trina's voice trailed off as she entered the room. Andre and I finally separated.

He smiled at Trina, offering her a quick greeting before pecking me on the lips once more. "Call me later, baby."

I nodded in affirmation and as soon as I heard him retreat down the stairs, out of ear shot, I grabbed Trina and shook her shoulders. "I. Need. Your. Car," I whined.

Trina let out a sigh, pushing away from me. "Why? You got gas money for her?"

Looking down, I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my sweatpants. "All I have left is about $20 that I need to buy as many pregnancy tests as possible," I mumbled softly.

_Please don't hear me!_

"P-pregnancy tests?" Trina whispers as if it's a dirty curse word, but I nod anyway.

She grabs my hand and pulls me downstairs and walks me to the car. We both climb in and she starts it up, before backing it out of the driveway.

"Okay, spill. Why do you think you're pregnant."

_Well, for starters, I haven't seen Mary in a while!_

"Obvious reasons, Trina. I'm late, Andre said something about my boobs looking bigger, and my nipples are super sensitive," I rattled off. The more I thought about it, the more symptoms that I hadn't noticed became obvious. "Oh God!"

"What? What's wrong?"

_Uh aside from the fact that I'm probably PREGNANT, nothing._

"We'd been fighting a lot. I hadn't been feeling like myself, my emotions were just everywhere like 24/7 PMS. And I've been tired a lot more lately. At first, I thought it was because Andre and I had been fighting so much, I was just emotionally drained, but..." I trailed off, trying to swallow around the burn of saliva in my throat as well as the sting of tears in my eyes.

"Dammit! Trina, what do I do?" I moan, swatting at the falling tears as she pulls into the local drugstore's lot.

She sighed and held out her hand. "Give me the money, I'll get the tests."

I looked up, shocked. "Trina, no. It's my responsibility. Besides, I'm not going to let people think you're one of these fast girls out here who couldn't tell you their baby daddy's name if it was the winning numbers to the mega-millions."

At that, Trina burst out in laughter. "You know, if this whole Make It Shine thing doesn't work out for you, you could always try stand-up."

I offered a weak smile, exiting the car and walking into the store. It didn't take long to find the tests and as I sat there trying to decipher which one was truly more accurate, I also tried to recall if me and Andre had unprotected sex. We were always so careful, but mistakes can happen.

_Obviously, Vega, or else you wouldn't be here._

After staring at them for a good hour and a half, or so it seemed, I grabbed two of the most highly-recommended test and made my way to the counter.

This store wasn't usually crowded, but it's late March. Springtime means allergies and colds, so I guess people are trying to stock up on discount benedryl and cold/flu medicine.

"Next in line, please," a familiar, monotone voice called out. My head snapped in the direction of the cashier in front of me and I wanted to die.

"Well, well. Little Miss Perfect has to buy pregnancy tests. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," she mocked me, scanning the barcodes of my purchases and ringing me up. "Kids these days just can keep it in their pants, huh, Vega?"

"Just tell me how much I owe you, Jade," I say through clenched teeth, not in the mood to deal with her bullshit. "And give me the bathroom key while you're at it."

She raises and eyebrow, staring bemusedly at me.

"Never mind," I say, throwing the twenty on the counter and taking the tests.

Before I walk out of the store Jade yells for me. "Hey!" I stop and crane my neck to look at her.

"Congrats, Vega. You and Andre will make some pretty and talented babies," she says in a teasing tone. If you didn't know Jade, you'd think it was condescending, but I can tell she was trying to offer some comfort and put me at ease.

Jade's not completely hopeless; that's why I never truly gave up on our "friendship."

Tests in hand, I made my way back to Trina's car. With shaky hands, I opened the box and read the directions. It was pretty simple. Pee on the stick, wait three minutes, one line is negative, two lines are positive.

When we reach the house, Trina tells me that the reading is more accurate if you pee into a Dixie cup and just sit the stick in it. So I took her advice and grabbed one of my Disney princesses, disposable, mouthwash cups once I got in my bathroom.

The wait is pure agony. My stomach was in more knots than that time I filled in for Trina at her Junior Showcase. Part of me wanted to call Andre and tell him so he can hold me and tell me that no matter what, he still loves me.

But then the more sensible part of me speaks up and I realize, I can never tell Andre about this. He has too much going for him and a baby would completely ruin that.

I'm a singer. You can find a million singers better than me all over the world. Like Cat, for example. I would kill for a set of pipes like those. Or even Jade. Both of them are exceptionally talented singers. I'm average and I can admit that.

Andre, on the other hand, is going places. His voice is so sexy and smooth. Plus, he's an amazing songwriter and can play the fuck out of just about every instrument you give him. He has a talent that would be a true shame to waste and I can't be the one to make him waste it. I would never forgive myself.

My phone vibrates in my hand; it's a text from Andre:

**Hey, babygirl. Just checkin in. U seemed a bit wonky b4 I left earlier. Remember wat I told u, tell me if somethin is wrong so I can help fix it. I love you, boo.**

I couldn't help but smile. He always puts a smile on my face when I'm upset.

**I'm fine. Thanx for checkin. I love you, too, boo :***

When the message is sent, I get up off of the floor and mentally give myself a pep talk before my shaky hands reach for one of the tests. I take a deep breath and study the little screen.

My vision blurs from tears that rush to my eyes and I throw the stick away. I reach for the other one, studying that screen as well before tossing it in the trash. I pour the cup into the toilet and throw it away.

Trina's outside the bathroom door waiting on my response. I twist the knob and the door swings open.

"Well?"

I shake my head, a plethora of emotions running through me, but oddly enough, relief isn't one of them. "Not pregnant."

**Are things moving a little too expeditiously for y'all? Teehee, get it? Expe… nevermind. Next chapter should be up in a few weeks. I have an idea for another Tandre story, would anyone like to co-author with me? Tweet me, PM me if you wanna reach me :) **

**P.s. I have yet to figure out how to respond to reviews so thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. I love to hear what you have to say, even when it's "Loved it. Update soon." **

**Oh shit! It's storming! Gotta bounce.**


	5. I'll Leave You Bloody Like A Tampax

**Hey, hey, hey, hey everybody! I got something to say. It's bout this girl named Regina. And how she updated to day!**

**So how goes it, beyotches?**

**Here's a short filler chapter. I couldn't write this chapter in Tori's POV. I tried, it just sounded whiny and I didn't like it. Besides, it adds more mystery this way. **

**Shout out to my beta bandgrad2008. She's amazing and smells like baby powder and my childhood…. I'm lying; I have no clue what she smells like, but she gave me a chocolate doughnut through twitter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Andre's POV-**

"Prince sucks. And he's gay! That's why Michael is the King of Pop."

"Look, kid, I'll say this one more time. Musically, Michael ain't got shit on Prince. Prince can play like forty instruments, he has a better vocal range, and…why am I arguing with a little kid? Are you even old enough to know who Prince and Michael Jackson are?"

The little brat huffs and folds his arms right when his mother walks back into the waiting room. She must have been signing him in.

"Cute kid." I smile patronizingly at the lady I can only assume to be his mother before glaring at the little ankle biter.

How long does it take for one girl to get a checkup? I've been sitting in Tori's doctor's office for almost two hours. She asked me to take her to her appointment at her pediatrician's office because her parents were busy and Trina doesn't get out of class until later.

I don't mind, of course. I just don't know why it's taking her forever and… "Thank God," I muttered quietly when I see her exit the door that leads to the exam rooms. She looked like she was a little put off.

"You good, baby?" I asked, standing up when she reached me. She blinked a few times then shook off the expression as if she were zoning back into reality.

"Oh… yeah, I'm fine," she assured me, smiling, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I just…. uh… gained almost ten pounds. I'm still trying to figure out how I didn't notice it…"

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "You're beautiful even with a little extra meat on you," I say, opening the door for her.

"Glad you think so," she murmured, walking into the sun. "She prescribed me a refill for my allergy medication. You mind if we stop to drop it off at CVS before we go home?"

"Of course, T." I open the car door for her as well, shutting it after she was settled, then walking around to the driver's side. "You wanna get something to eat while we're out?"

Tori groans and nods enthusiastically. "I've been dying for a nacho burrito from _Taco_ _Bell_." She licks her lips, making me laugh as I start up the car.

"A dios mio. You and your Mexican food." I teased. Since Tori was being quiet, I turned on the radio. "This is my shit!" The opening measures of _Cash_ _Flow_ by Ace Hood, T-Pain, and Rick Ross began so I reached over and turned the music up more.

I saw Tori look over at me out of my peripheral as we pulled into the drive thru line of the taco restaurant. Luckily, the line was fairly short; only two cars ahead of us.

"What is this?"

I normally don't listen to the heavier rap music around her because she's not really a fan, but this is my shit. I refused to change the station yet. She'd just have to ride or die.

You know, metaphorically.

"You don't know nothing bout this, young blood. Knock knock, bang bang where the cash at? If you ain't got it, leave you bloody like a tampax…"

"Ew, gross," Tori grimaced, the meaning of the lyrics registering in her brain.

"Oh, don't act all innocent. You have a period."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't rap about it. Guys don't even like us talking about tampons and stuff around them."

"That's because you girls don't rap about it," I quipped, sticking my tongue out at her childishly, eliciting a full laugh.

Damn, it was good to hear her laugh again. She's been like on autopilot all week. I decided not to call her out on it though. I didn't want a repeat of last week. I'd take autopilot Tori over ape-shit Tori any day.

I reached out to turn the volume down a little as I rolled up to the little mic and screen to take my order. I got two nacho surpremes and a medium orange Fanta, no ice. When it came to Tori's order, the man told me they no longer carried what she asked for.

"They don't make those anymore, babe. Anything else you want?" I asked, looking at her and digging my wallet out of my pocket.

"Yeah, two five-layer burritos with a little cup of nacho cheese sauce and whatever beer they have on tap, preferably of the root variety." She was looking in her wallet for something, but gave up and turned back to me. "The cheese is like ninety cent extra, but I know you're good for it," she winked at me.

"Who says I'm paying. You better get in there and wash some dishes, girl," I tease before reciting her order to the guy over the intercom speaker thing. He gave me our total and told us to drive to the second window.

After I paid and we'd received our food, Tori dug in immediately as I drove us to the nearest CVS. I sat and ate some of my nachos while she went inside to put in her prescriptions. She came out about five minutes later holding a king-sized KitKat bar.

"Want half?" she asked as she sat back in the car. I shrugged and broke me off a piece of her KitKat bar.

What? No one gets the joke? And you call yourselves 90s babies.

We sat in the parking lot for about ten more minutes while we finished up our food, then I got out and threw the trash away. Tori was on the phone when I got back in the car. "Yeah…about five or ten minutes ago…..yeah, it should be ready by then…..yes, I know-can we just discuss this when you get home? …okay, thanks, love you, bye," she said, ending the conversation. She held up the phone and shrugged. "Trina. She's gonna pick up my prescription on her way home."

I nodded and started up the car again before heading in the direction of the Vega house. It might have been my imagination, but I could've sworn Tori yawned at least forty times in the short ride to her house. When I pulled up, I kissed her cheek and told her to get some rest.

"Ugh. I'm sorry. School has me a little stressed out. It's really fucking up my sleeping pattern." Her lips came in contact with mine for a few quick seconds before she pulled away and opened the car door. "See you tomorrow, boo."

Smiling, I reciprocated the statement before pulling off.

Things have been….strange lately. No, Tori and I haven't been fighting anymore, but that's probably because we haven't been talking enough to ever get in a fight. Outside of 'how are you,' 'see you tomorrow,' and other similar, everyday statements, we don't talk much. And when we do, it's mainly me trying to make sure she's okay or if there was anything I could do for her. She's become so despondent.

I called Trina to ask if anything had happened in their family, you know, relatives passing or being professed terminally ill or something, but she assured me that Tori and the family was fine.

But that's just it. My baby isn't fine. She's upset about something and I don't know how to help. I keep reminding her if that she can tell me anything, but she doesn't.

Everything has changed, not all at once, and not too drastically, but it's noticeable.

Like for example, our senior drama class is doing a production of Little Shop of Horrors and she didn't even sign up to audition. Sikowitz gave her the part of Crystal anyway because she'd fail for the semester if she didn't participate. But I'd expected her to be the first one to audition for Audrey.

And her appearance has altered. Her hair is almost always in a ponytail now. She's stopped wearing those oh-so-sexy dresses that had me doing way more than peeing at the urinals, and instead has gone back to wearing jeans and t-shirts or sweats. She doesn't put as much extra effort in to her outfits as she used to. She always looks tired and a bit disheveled, but I don't tell her this because I don't want to make whatever's eating her worse.

_You should be eating her. Hmmm… where's the nearest urinal._

Anyway.

Instead, I kiss her every morning and tell her that she looks pretty because she does. Even stressed out and disheveled, she's beautiful to me.

"Andre, pick three people to be in your group; two misses and a mister," Sikowitz requests, bringing me back to the present.

"Tori, Cat, and Beck," I say, zoning back into the class. Tori turns to look at me; she looks exhausted, like she's fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Are you okay?" I mouth to her while Sikowitz explains the acting exercise we're doing. She just shrugs and nods noncommittally.

Sikowitz's loud clap startles me and our heads snap up to look at him. "Harris, Vega, on stage now. The rest of your group is waiting."

I glance at Tori again and my heart just about breaks. She's looking down at the ground with her hands on her knees like she's in pain. Her cheeks are turning red and her eyes are starting to water.

Aw fuck, I hate it when girls cry-especially this one. I hate moreso the fact that something has upset her so much that it's brought her to tears. I can count on one hand the amount of times I've seen her cry in the three years that I've known her.

Tori may whine a lot, but she's not big on crying.

I immediately kneel in front of her, my hands rubbing her leg in an effort to soothe her. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?" Her hands fly to her face as she shakes her head vigorously.

"Andre, take her to see the nurse." Sikowitz sighs and mutters something about a true actor working despite their pain. I roll my eyes and scoop Tori up in my arms before leaving the classroom.

Tori starts wiggling to get out of my arms as soon as we round the corner to the main hallway. "Dre, put me down," she cries, and I oblige only to pull her into my arms the second her feet touch the ground.

"Tori, Baby, please tell me what's wrong," I beg.

"I can't," she murmurs, her hands gripping on to the lapels of my jacket for dear life and burying her face in my chest like a little child.

"Of course, you can, baby girl," I said, rubbing her back and kissing her hair. "I love you. There's nothing that you can't tell me."

Much to my displeasure, Tori pulled away from me. I'd missed having her in my arms and her needing me over the past few weeks. This is the most affection I've gotten in a minute.

"Baby-"

"We have to break up," she whispers so quietly that I honestly don't think I heard it. But then she looks up at me and it suddenly sounds like it came over the intercom. I hear it echo through my head and I'm confused.

"Baby, you can't mean that." It's impossible. So we'd reached a rough patch. We'll get through it. We love each other. Don't they say love conquers all or some shit like that? "Don't you still love me?"

Her big brown eyes widen in response. "Of course, I love you, Andre, God!" She swallows, while big fat tears stream down her face. Once again I reach out to wipe them away and she distances herself from me.

"It's because I love you that we have to break up."

She's serious. I have to look away from her because her face is breaking my heart and I can feel the sting of tears in my eyes.

Dammit, I will NOT cry. Men don't cry. We get angry and make scenes. That's how we cope. So I opt for anger instead.

"That's bullshit, Tori. If you don't want to be with me, fine. Just say so, but don't you fucking pretend like you're doing me some big favor by breaking up with me. You're doing this for you." I seethed.

That's more I like it. Anger. I can work with that. I mean, how dare she come at me some bogus shit like this? I'd been nothing but supportive and sympathetic to whatever shit she was dealing with and all this time she knew she was just going to break up with me? Who does that shit?

Again, Tori shakes her head vigorously, as if the idea was completely ludicrous. "Dre, it's not like that at all. God! That's a horrible thing to say."

"That's a horrible way to feel,"

Fuck it. I don't need this. Shaking my head, I let out a bitter laugh.

"I've tried so hard not to sweat you about whatever that's bugging you. Fighting so hard to save a relationship that you obviously could care less about. And don't say you do, because if you did, you'd stop being a punk and just tell me instead of making me try to read your mind."

Tori continues to shake her head, her eyes displaying an emotion I can't quite put my finger on. For a second, I think she's going to tell me what the big mystery is. "Andre, we're best friends. It should stay that way."

Well, fuck. She sure does know how hit where it hurts.

Officially done with this shit, I turn to walk away, but she stops me. "Dre, don't do this."

I scoffed. "I'm not doing this. You're doing this. I'm just giving you what you want. Consider us broken up. In fact, consider us strangers because lately, I can't even tell who you are anymore."

Turning on my heels, I headed straight for the exit. I can't deal with this. I am pissed passed my point of pisstivity.

I'm pissed at Tori and her lame excuse for breaking my heart…and for making me sound like a little bitch by saying she broke my heart.

I'm pissed at myself for being so blind for the past two months almost…and for being so harsh to her back there. I've never yelled at Tori like that.

But on the other hand, why the hell should I feel bad? She wanted this, so I'm gonna pour that pot of piss in the bucket reserved for being pissed at Tori.

I jump into my car and jam my key in the ignition. I can't go back into the classroom with her; I might explode, or worse, forgive her and try to understand and frankly, being the understanding one sucks ass.

After aimlessly driving around, I find myself in the parking lot of my favorite music store on the opposite side of town. I'm suddenly grateful that I picked Tori up this morning. I normally walk to school so I don't waste unnecessary gas, but with Trina taking early bird journalism classes and shit, I volunteered to take Tori to school in the mornings.

_Ugh! Tori, Tori, Tori. That name sickens me_…Okay, it doesn't and knowing it doesn't sickens me even more.

I exit my car and head into the music store. Avant, the owner of the store, is behind the counter. Once he sees me, he jumps up to greet me.

"What's up, young blood? Haven't seen you in here since school started for you," he asks, dapping me up.

"Man, not much. I had a half a day today and I've been meaning to get a new capo. I broke mine. Both of them actually," I lie.

Not only am I truant, all three of my capos are perfectly intact, but I've already lied so I might as well help out the business. A fourth capo won't hurt anyone.

"You're always breaking those things," he mutters while reaching under the counter for a metal capo. "You know the deal, $18.25." He rings me up as I pull out my wallet, handing him a twenty. I remove the capo from the plastic and stuff it in my pocket. Avant gives me my change and nods his head towards the humidified room in the back of the store.

"I got a brand new solid wood acoustic-electric. Wanna try her out?"

"Yeah, man. What kind is she?" I ask, intrigued as I follow him into the room and he pulls out an uncharacteristically tan concert acoustic-electric with a brown pick guard. It was unlike any guitar I'd seen.

"She's an Eleca. Don't find many of these anymore," he answers, handing me the guitar. I perched on the barstool and played around a little bit, testing out its sound. The vibration was loud and the notes were flat which means he probably hadn't changed the strings or tuned her yet.

"Nice, right? I just got her a few hours ago. Some dude donated her to the store, along with a few other things. I haven't gotten around to fixing her up yet. I almost don't want to sell her."

I laugh for the first time all day and I feel a little less shitty. "Why not? You can't even play the damn thing."

Avant smiled and shrugged. "She's one of a kind. I want to sell her to someone who'll take care of her. Appreciate her sound and uniqueness."

I nodded in understanding. "I'll buy her? How much are we talking?" I was buying impulsively and I knew it, but I didn't care.

Avant blinked at me before pursing his lips, as if he was coming up with a figure. "Keep her. You're right, I can't play it, and I probably won't sell it. I know you'll do her justice so…call it a gift from one struggling artist to another."

"Seriously?" He nodded and grabbed a case from the far wall. It's a hard, leather case. The color is the same brown as the pick guard. I take it from Avant, putting the capo from my pocket into the little compartment before setting the guitar down inside of it.

"Thanks, man. Good looking out." I smile at Avant. His gift made my day a little brighter in light of what had just transpired less than an hour ago. The perfect distraction.

"I'd better get going, but I'll see you around."

"Ok, young blood." He followed me out. "I wish you and Tori the best."

I stop dead in my tracks. Anger flares inside of me at the name, effectively blocking out the hurt that accompanied it. "What?"

Avant circled around back behind the store counter, gesturing towards the guitar. "Tori. That's the name that's engraved on the handle of the case so I'm guessing that's her name."

I life the handle close to my face to inspect it and lo and fucking behold: _Tori._

"Perfect."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Damn, Dre. Can we get married at the maaaalll**?

**I don't know where that came from. ANYWAYS, I'm bout to go lay down or something. Probably practice my guitar since I gotta play at church tomorrow. Yes, praise him! **

**ANYWAYS, I wanna try something. I read all 17 chapters- in counting- of a story called **_**My Life as a Trophy Wife**_** last night, and the author made a challenge for her readers. She asked for a certain amount of reviews based on the amount of story followers she had, and then, rewarded them by posting the next day so I said, "OOH! Let me try this shit!"**

**I have about 30 followers and 35 reviews, so if I can get 15 reviews by the time I get out of church tomorrow, then I'll update as soon as I get back in the house. Or I might update before I leave the house I guess it depends on how soon I get the reviews. Church starts at 11 and ends around 1:30ish CPT (Colored People Time). So I should be home about 2 or 2:30.**

**So the magic number is 50 reviews. If you can do it, I'll update tomorrow. If not, I'll update whenever I get off work on Monday…. maybe.**


	6. Leave Me Alone

**Howdy doodly? Um… I'm gonna start just writing my notes at the bottom to make it easier on you guys. So, uh… see you down under ;) Beta-ed by bandgrad2008 who is the light of my nightlight.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tori' POV-**

Ow.

Ow. Ow. Ow. Owie. OW!

Everything hurt. It's too bright and my eyelids feel heavy. My eyes feel too dry to move underneath my sockets. My head is pounding and my throat feels scratchy. My limbs felt tired and sore.

_Damn, this is like a sex hangover._

I smiled at the thought. Andre was snoring softly from behind me, but his arm wasn't wrapped around me like it normally is. I missed its warmth.

I actually felt really cold. Where are the covers?

"Dre..." I playfully whined, "share the covers."

No response. Huh. He's not usually a hard sleeper.

Turning over, I pull the covers from off his head and frown.

It's Trina.

What's she doing in my bed? Where's Andre? Why would he leave without saying goodbye?

And then it all comes back.

The break up in the middle of the hallway. The anger and hurt in his eyes. Him walking out of the school. Everything.

I remember breaking down in tears, Lane finding me crying on the steps, Trina coming to pick me up from school. How disappointed she was at the way I'd handled the situation with Andre, but what did she want me to do?

I'm pregnant. I'm barely eighteen and I'm pregnant.

What does she want me to do? Say, "Hey, Dre, even though we've never had unprotected sex, I somehow managed to get pregnant...of course it's yours. I know I could've just kept this to myself and let you live your life as a successful musician, but fuck that. You can be my baby daddy instead."

Okay, so that sounds ridiculous, but I refuse to drag Andre into this. And as much as it hurt me to see him so angry and...heartbroken, I would never live with myself if I came between him and his dreams.

He's already signed to DMR. As soon as he graduates, his career is gonna skyrocket. He's gonna be something big; who am I to ruin that?

The shrill ringing of my phone is telling me it's time to get ready for school.

Trina jumps up and wipes the drool off her face. "Dolphin-free tuna!" I raise an eyebrow at her. "Oh, hey, baby sister." She yawns, stretching. "How do you feel?"

I sigh, rubbing my hands over my small bump. "Like I'm eighteen and pregnant. Like I broke the heart of my best friend and boyfriend. Like I ruined the best thing I had going for me. Like this last month of school is going to be hell." My stomach grumbled. "Like little habichuela is hungy."

My amzingly wonderful sister got up and kissed my forhead. "I'll go put some cinnamon rolls in the oven. I don't have a morning class so I can take you to school after you get ready."

"Thanks, Trinie. For everything." She just smiled and nodded before leaving my room.

Everyday Trina has grown more and more attentive and supportive. I still haven't told my parents and thanks to my good genes, I'm barely showing. My doctor says my mother's pregnancy will be a good indication of what mine will be like.

While I've never seen any pictures of my mom while she was pregnant with us, I have seen some of her pictures from her high school days. If anything, she looks slimmer and taller.

I clamber out of bed, yawning and stretching. I throw my big sleeping shirt over my head and shimmy out of my panties. I try not to sleep in bras anymore. It's just not comfortable. And my boobs feel so much better when they're free. They've gone from barely b-cups to c-cups. I can still fit some of my old bras, but the c's I borrowed from Trina feel so much better. Almost as good as not wearing them period.

I take the tie out of my hair and finally glance at my fully-naked body in the mirror. My hair has grown at least two or three inches in the last few weeks. Those prenatal vitamins are really working. My eyes are a little swollen and are sporting dark circles.

_Yeah, just what I need._

My skin looks healthier though. My nails are longer as well.

_There's a plus._

I turn to the side to examine my miniscule bump. If anyone were to look at me from this angle, they'd think I'd had a big lunch, not that I've been carrying a tiny life for almost twelve weeks.

"Good morning, habichuela," I spoke to the "bean," as I called it.

I never used 'habichuelito' or '-ita' because I don't know the sex yet and no matter what you say, if you call a girl a boy-or vice versa-when they're little, they'll remember that shit and think they're gay when they get older.

I know this it totally irrational, seeing as though they can't hear yet, or understand spanish. I just don't want to get in the habit of calling it one sex with the possibilty of it being another. That's why I use the unisex name, bean. And I never call it an 'it.'

...That doesn't count.

"You're going crazy, Tori," I muttered to myself, starting the shower water. I had to make my shower a quick one if I wanted to get to school early enough to catch Andre before first period.

Stepping under the spray of warm water, I allowed my thoughts to stray to him while I washed my body.

I couldn't get Andre's heartbroken face out of my mind. It was engraved into my memory. I try to tell myself that it's for his own good, but that doesn't make it hurt any less, nor does it stop me from crying.

_But you cry over anything nowadays. Cheer up, Tor._

Yeah, yeah.

I finish up in the shower, washing my hair twice and brushing my teeth while I was in there. You know, conserving water. Sending it on and shit. One spark starts a wave or something like that.

I shut off the water and step out onto my bathmat. My hands grab my towel wrapping it around my head first, drying it as much as possible before drying my body with it. I reached for my leave-in conditioner and massage it through my hair before brushing through it.

_Ponytail again, huh?_

Ugh. You have a point there. I grabbed my towel and wiped some of the condensation off of my mirror as well as cracking my bathroom door to let some steam out.

I reach under the sink for my flat irons and my blow dryer before plugging them both in, then I venture into my room to get some panties and a bra out of my dresser. As I slide my panties on, I debate on what I feel like wearing.

Jeans are starting to make me feel really uncomfortable, so I look in my closet in search of one of my sundresses. I locate a spaghetti-strapped, knee-length, green one and decide on that.

I pull it out along with my jean jacket and some tan, earth-tone sandals. "That'll do." I shrug, tossing it on my bed and returning back into my bathroom.

Quickly, I manage to blow dry my hair and straighten out some of the natural waves. Unplugging both appliances, I lazily wrap them around each other and toss them back under the sink. I wipe off my hairs from the sink with a tissue before disposing of that as well.

When I step out into my room again, I can smell the sweet smell of cinnamon rolls and it makes my tummy grumble.

Eagerly, I begin throwing on my clothes, putting on an earth-tone-looking necklace with traces of green in the small stones that make up the necklace, along with a matching bracelet.

I do a final check in the mirror, thankful that the dress covers my bump quite nicely. I don't even look like I had a big lunch. Bean's pouch is completely concealed.

Just as I grab my purse and cellphone from its charger, I hear Trina call for me. I yell back that I'm coming and I exit my room, flicking the light off on the way out.

Trina's sitting at the kitchen table, eating a big strawberry and looking through her phone.

The delicious smell of breakfast is potent and Habichuela quickly reminds me again that eating is a must.

"Good morning, Beanie," Trina greets with a smile as I make my way to the stove where the rolls are located.

"Habichuela is too hungry to converse right now," I joke, taking a huge bite of the sweet, cinnamony bread. Can we say insta-mouthgasm? I moan loudly and take another big bite.

"Calm down, jeez," Trina chastised, rolling her eyes. "Wanna go bean shopping later?" she asked, finally making eye contact.

I shrug and go in search of some orange juice to complete this orgasmic breakfast. "Sure. Where are Mom and Dad?" I don't even look for a glass when I find the jug of orange juice. There was only enough for the perfect swallow in there anyway.

"Dad worked the night shift last night. Mom went to work already. Something about her client wanting Brazilian granite from a store in San Diego. I picked up some of that fruit salad you like from Kachi's. That's for your before-lunch snack only!"

_God bless her soul. _

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I clap, already tasting the big juicy bites of fruit in my mind. "So what time do you wanna go shopping?"

She looked at her phone before answering. "I get out of my noon class at three so I can pick you up right after school. Speaking of which, finish up. I still gotta finish like four Calc assignments in my workbook before class."

I nod, throwing out the empty orange juice container and retrieving my pack-it from the freezer as well as my fruit salad from the fridge.

Say what you want about buying shit off of informercials, but my pack-it is a fucking lifesaver.

Trina handed me two chocolate puddings from the cabinet as well as a plastic spoon. I added them and a water bottle into my pack-it then placed the fruit salad on top.

"You got money for lunch right?" Trina asks, while placing my half-eaten cinnabun and a full one on a napkin for me.

"Yes, Mommy," I laughed. She acts just like a mother and I love it.

Trina and I didn't always get along, but she's grown up a lot and we've been a lot closer, especially since she found out I was pregnant.

Now she goes out of her way to make sure I have food to take to school, as well as extra lunch money. She picks up my prenatal vitamin refills and anything else I need, even if I don't ask her. If there's anything she thinks I'll need, she'll buy it.

"Oh you're welcome, honey bunch," she says in a baby voice, patronizing me. "Now open up."

I comply and she pops one of my vitamins in my mouth before handing me her half-consumed glass of orange juice. I take it and swallow the pill…and the remainder of juice.

"Good girl, now let's go."

"Tori! You look so good. Are you feeling better?" Cat squeals before wrapping her arms around me then whispers, "Was it just that time of the month?"

I let out a small laugh at her bubbliness. The girl could make one of those guards at the Buckingham Palace smile.

"Uh...yeah. And I am feeling better, thanks," I assure her, as she releases me. As soon as we separate her eyes light up and she waves to someone behind me.

"Hey Andre!" she beamed happily and goes over to him.

I immediately tense at the name. With the uncharacteristically wonderful start to my day, I'd almost forgotten about the events that transpired in this very hallway less than twenty-four hours ago.

"Hey, Lil Red," he mumbled tiredly.

_Talk to him._ _You need to be on good terms._

Inhaling deeply, I shut my locker and walked the short distance over to them by his locker. "H-hey, Dre."

"H-hey Tori," he mocked, rolling his eyes, playing the little jingle into his keyboard, effectively unlocking it.

"Beck!" Cat smiled and ran in the opposite direction, almost knocking me over in the process.

"Damn that girl is hype," I mutter, getting my bearings back, before turning my attention back to Andre. "Can we talk?"

I couldn't see his face because of the locker door in between us, but I swear his locker rolled its eyes on Andre's behalf.

"I don't see what needs to be talked about. You wanted to break up, so I'm giving you what you want. We're broken up." He closes his locker and glares at me. "What more do you want from me, Victoria?"

_Ouch._

Sighing, I opened my mouth to try again, but I was interrupted.

"Feel better now?"

_Huh?_

"What do-"

"You feel better, now that you've taken your cleansing breath? I bet it's easy for you to breathe without constantly feeling like someone crushed your lungs, isn't it?" he seethed.

I could feel tears threatening to fall and my throat was getting tighter. "Dre," I squeaked. "Please. That's not fair."

He looked incredulously at me, as if my boobs had just morphed into one big one, like the lady from Kung Pow.

"This is not easy for me, either. This was the hardest decision I've ever made, but I promise you I'm not doing this to hurt you. I don't expect you to understand, but I was hoping we could still be...friends."

_God that hurt to say. That's worse than breaking up. Friends._

"No."

"Dre-"

"Tori, I don't want to be your friend. I've never wanted to just be your friend. And you're right, I don't understand at all, but I'm trying to come to terms with the fact that you could even think that ending what we have is reasonable solution to whatever problem you're having. So no, I can't be your friend because it hurts way too much and honestly, I don't think..."

He sighs shaking his head, looking down. I can hear the pain in his voice and suddenly, I feel like maybe the very busy school hallway isn't the best place to have this conversation.

"No, I take that back. I know I can't take anymore pain, so could you please just leave me alone? Please..."

His honesty and then the agonizing hurt in his eyes when he looks back up at me hits me like an uppercut to little Habichueala. But I nod anyway. I swallow back the lump in my throat and swat at the tears that stain my face.

"I'm so sorry, Andre."

To my surprise, Andre's arms come around me and pull me into his chest. I instantly melt into him, trying to soak up all his warmth and memorize his beautiful smell before the hug is over, but there's not enough time.

Frankly, I don't think there ever will be.

Andre pulls back and presses his lips against the corner of my mouth. If I'd moved the tiniest bit, we'd be kissing, but I don't because I don't want to make this any harder for either one of us.

"I love you."

I hold back a sob and nod at him as he pulls away. "I love you more."

Then he's walking away from me, his phone in his hand.

Willing my tears away, I make my way to my locker and open it. I'd left my books here yesterday so I got out the one I needed for first period.

On my way to class I stopped and threw away my napkin from my breakfast, along with the empty juicebox I stole from Trina's glove box. Just as the trash left my hand, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I could tell from the two short vibrations it was a text message.

From Andre.

**You look beautiful today.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That was….. um yeah. Don't kill me. **

**I know there are several of you who didn't want Tori to be pregnant, but if you read the story's summary, it screams teen pregnancy. I'm not apologizing, so if you no longer want to read, that's fine. And I understand.**

**OK! One of my reviewers, reviewed like 4 or 5 times. She was determined to get us to fifty. But it's not too late to do another challenge. So let's try 10 this time. The magic number is 60. The incentive is still the same. I'll post chapter 7 as soon as I get there. If it doesn't work out without one person reviewing repetitively then I'll give up on the challenges, but Yeah…**

**What was I saying? ANYWAYS, payday is tomorrow bitches. I need to wash clothes. I'm boring blah blah blah, Y'all don't give a flying fruitcake. Leave me some LOVE and shit! Byeeee!**


	7. Bigger Than Justin Beiber!

**My super long A/N is at the bottom waiting for you to read it. So when you finish eye-fucking the chapter just go on down.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Andre's Pov**-

Well, this is the most depressing shit ever. I am really cleaning out my locker right now. The people from Locker Tech are coming to remove my keyboard tomorrow for tomorrow is my last day as a student of Hollywood Arts.

My best and worst memories belong to this school. And now, it's time to leave them all behind.

_This is some depressing shit._

"Yo, Dre!" Beck calls, walking over to where I am by our lockers.

"What's up?" I say, trying not to reveal my depressiong through my tone.

Beck leaned against his locker, beside me. "This is some depressing shit." I chuckle and shake my head.

"What? It is!" He smirks at my reaction, holding out his hand towards the other seniors removing their belongings. "They look like someone gave them the fucking death penalty. WAKE THE FUCK UP PEOPLE!"

Most of the people in the hall just stared at him, before continuing their tasks. I chuckle again and shut my newly emptied locker.

"Hey, guys!" Cat waves cheerily as she walks this way with Tori following behind her. Cat immediately hugs Beck and starts talking about something about their date today with penguins or something.

Tori smiles and waves awkwardly, but stays a few feet behind Cat as if she were scared to come over.

We haven't talked since that day in the hallway. She stayed true to her word and didn't try to force my friendship. She didn't sit near me in class. She didn't pick me for Sikowitz's acting excersizes. She didn't even come to our table at lunch anymore.

And honestly, I've fucking missed her.

Yes, I know I was the one who requested she leave me alone, but other than the awkward wave she'd give me if we happended to catch each other's eye, we didn't interact. I can't help but feel as if I've alienated her from her friends and I often find myself thinking about her. Wondering if she's just as miserable without me as I am without her. I allowed myself to look her over to try to assess how she's been, through her appearance.

She doesn't look as... troubled as she used to. She looks well-rested. She's wearing less jeans and t-shirts now. She's actually staring to look... curvier. My baby's ass got fatter, that's for damn sure. I just wanna grab it and pull her to me while my tongue gets reaquainted with hers.

_Dammit_. I shake my head, trying to rid it of impure thoughts.

_The best way to figure out how she's doing is to just ask her and stop oogling her._

"H-hey, Tori."

_Smooth._

Her eyes found mine and a slow smile crept across her face. "H-hey Andre."

_The girl's got jokes._

"Come here." I chuckle, holding out my hand.

Her smiled didn't falter as she took my hand and I pulled her to me. The hug was a little too long and my hands we're a little too low on her back to be considered friendly, but I digress.

"Hi" I started, shyly once we broke apart.

_Damn, Andre. You're conversation skills are mad ill today._

"You said that already."

"How've you been?"

"Um... about as good as one can be when forced to witness this," she paused, motioning around the room, "scene from the latest teen zombie movie. Seriosuly, this is some depressing shit."

For the first time in weeks, I laughed. Like really laughed. I mean, when Beck said it, it was kind of funny. It earned a little chuckle, but this is…. us. Tori always made me laugh

"Look at them. They look like someone sentenced them to death instead of graduation." She continues, removing a chocolate pudding cup from her little lunchbox.

I lean against the locker, covering my mouth in a failed attempt to stop my laughter.

Tori looks up at me, smiling. "Enough about me, how are you?" She asked timidly, before licking off the pudding on the foil lid.

I lost focus for a second, distracted by the innocent act. Well, more of my dick's reaction to the innocent act.

"Uh... huh?"

"How have you been, Andre?" She clarifies.

_Good question. _

"Honestly, I've missed you, a lot." I say before I can stop my self.

Tori blinks, shocked by my admission. Frankly, so am I.

"I miss you, more." She whispers, holding my gaze. We stand there awkwardly, staring at each other. Tori turns to look for Cat and Beck, but they've disappeared. She looks ready to bail, and I honestly don't blame her. This is mad uncomfortable, but I don't want her to leave yet.

"You need a ride?"

Her head snaps back in my direction and she looks surprised. My emotions mirror hers. I'm really surprising myself today.

"Uh... I don't think..." she pauses, looking down. "I'm gonna be blunt, because I don't like lying, especially to you.

"I've been really, horny. Like buying a vibrator and everything horny. The itch is unscratchable. I would no doubt jump your bones if we're alone in a car."

_Damn, that is blunt_.

And odd. Even when we were together, Tori almost never propositioned sex. She would drop little hints to get me to initiate it, but I've never heard her say something like that…. But that didn't stop little Andre 3000 from rising to the occasion. Get it? Rise…

"Let's go, then"

"Oh my God, Dre, don't stop please." Tori moaned, against my lips.

She was loud. Like really loud. I've never heard her this... vocal during sex. It was a huge turn on. I mean, Tori used to moan and stuff, but this was new.

"I'm so close... don't stop."

The feeling is mutual. It must've been the lack of sex- either that or I've really fucking missed her- cause Tori is fucking skintight. Like, if she we're any tighter, she might just cut off my circulation, but I fucking love it.

I miss being like this, being buried deep inside of her. It's almost like we're connected again. It's an indescribable feeling.

I grab her ass- the ass that has definitely grown since the last time I've had the pleasure of touching it- helping her ride me harder. At the same time, I flexed my hips upward. I tried not to thrust too hard; I didn't want her to hit her head on the roof of my car.

Nothing kills the mood like getting a concussion from car sex.

All it took was a few more thrusts before she was writhing above me, milking me for all I had. I held her to me as I emptied into her. Then it fucking hit me.

"Oh shit." I groan as she collapsed on me, her head resting in my neck while she collected herself.

"Baby, fuck! Baby, I wasn't wearing a condom." I urged, freaking out. But who wouldn't? I'd never been so careless before. Why is she being so calm? I'm about to lose my shit!

"Mmm... pill. Andre, stop moving." She whimpers close to my ear.

_Oh thank God!_

I'm instantly calmed by her words, and begin rubbing her back. She was still catching her breath I could feel her heart racing against my chest through our clothes.

"Still ichy?" I joke, pulling her back by her hair so I could kiss her. Her face was flushed, and she wore her usual Tori-post-cotial grin.

"Don't say that when mentioning my vag, mmkay?" She giggled, lifting off of me and sliding back into the passenger seat. "But yes, consider the itch scratched."

"Uh... you're welcome." I said, fixing myself, pulling my boxers back over my hips and feeling the awkwardness set in.

_What now?_

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Tori trying to do the same with her panties. "So... um thanks for the ride." She smiles, grabbing her bookbag, her lunchbox and her purse, while using her other hand to feel for the door handle.

"Need any help?" I offered, she shook her head.

"Trust me, you've helped a lot. See you at graduation practice, Andre." She smiled one last time before exiting the car and walking up to the door.

I watched as she slipped her key into the keyhole, then gave a small wave before entering the house.

I sighed, wiping my hands over my face. I'll have to ride with the windows down on the way to my place. Starting up my car, I back out of the driveway and make my way home.

My phone rings just as I pull up to house and it's my manager from DMR, Isaac. I shut off the engine before I answer.

"Hey, Isaac. What's up?"

"I hope you're ready to work hard. You get a two week break after graduation before you're mine for the summer. We've got a lot of work to do."

"I'm ready to work as hard as you need me to." I assure him, exiting my car and locking it with the remote.

I'm so ready to get in the studio. This is my dream. I've worked so hard to get here and now, I'll finally have a chance to work on my first ever album.

"Have you been writing? We've got some good tracks and some pretty prolific writers over here, but if you got some stuff prepared already, we can get started quicker."

I unlock the door to my house and make my way upstairs, falling into my bed. "Yeah, I uh... I just broke up with my girlfriend a few weeks ago, I spent the first day writing basically an entire year's worth of songs." I exaggerate. Well….. no, I didn't.

"Sounds like some good inspiration. Can't wait to hear it. I'll hit you back in a few weeks with more details."

"Cool, cool." I ended the call with a loud sigh, closing my eyes.

This was it.

Graduation, then I'd be in the studio, officially under Demolition Media Records. Isaac says, I'll be bigger than Justin Beiber within a year, if I work hard enough. And since I have nothing holding me back, I'm gonna work my ass off to get what I really want.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So you guys definitely followed through. I think we reached 62 reviews and I was going to update while I was at work but then the company's CEO (my uncle) came in and told me to shut the computer down 'cause he was taking me and my sister home. Then we ended riding around with him until about 5pm. Then when I got home, my mom said she was gonna do a little work on the computer so I told her I'd wait. Then…. Nvm You guys don't care.**

**Since I know you guys are capable of leaving 10 let's stick with that. The magic number is 72. Cool? Cool.**

**In other news, I got paid today. $200 in one week. I spent about $40 at the most, but I loaned $20 to my mom, and I'm putting $55 on the cell phone bill (which I never pay) and I have to put $20 in tithes. You do the math! That's ok. My mom's paying me pack. I have $65 in my account. And I'm getting at least $100 next week cause I'm only working three days. $120 if my math is right.**

**Good news for me cause, I finally found something to do on my big 18****th**** birthday in Nov. I've been struggling for weeks trying to come up with something fun to do and just when I'd made an event invitation to go to Chili's, I walked passed a poster saying Kevin Hart would be in Richmond ON MY BIRTHDAY! If that's not a sign from God himself…..**

**Anyways! Quick question: Are my A/Ns too long? Would you rather me just post information about the story only and take my excuses and shit somewhere else? Seriously, I can. I just want to build a relationship with my readers, I guess. But it can be strictly business If you'd rather not read seven paragraphs of nonsense. Let me know. Peace outie! - Lame!**


	8. BFB: Best Friend's Baby

**Tori's Pov-**

"I can't do this." I say, borderline hyperventilating. "They're gonna kick me out for sure."

Trina rolled her eyes and pushed me towards their room. "Stop being such an overdramatic baby. When are you gonna tell them? When your water breaks?"

I whine, digging my heels into the ground as we got closer to their door. "Trina! I can't yet!"

She huffed, pushing me then knocking on their door. "Mom, Dad. Get decent cause we need to talk."

I try to make a run for it, but Trina has her scary face on and I don't think.

She's not playing around. "Victoria Alexia Vega, you tell them, or I tell Andre."

_Fuck my life!_

"Ok jeez." I turn and reach for the doorknob. "Mom, Dad. I'm coming in."

When I enter the room, Trina immediately shuts the door behind me, no doubt dialing Andre's number, ready to call him if I punk out.

Mom is on the bed, flicking through TV channels while my dad got ready for another night shift.

"Trina's pregnant!" I blurt, pointing towards the closed door behind me.

"VICTORIA!" She shreeks from the other side, "My finger is hovering over the call buttong as I speak. Try me."

"Ok. I lied. I'm pregnant, but only for a little while, I promise. In about six months I won't be anymore, I'll just have a baby instead. Cool? Ok, I'm glad we had this talk." I rushed, turning on heels trying to rush out of the room before-

"Victoria!" My dad calls. I turn to face him, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes, daddy?"

"We already know."

_What?!_

"Wait, what?" My head snaps up to see my mom and dad's amused faces.

"Sweetie, we know. We were just wondering when you were gonna tell us?" My mom says getting up and standing in front of me.

But how? I've been so careful.

Mom grabs my hand and pulls me to the bed, sitting me on the side. "Your Dad and I ran into Dr. Torres at the supermarket the last week. She asked me how you were adjusting in your pregnancy."

_Sold out by the damn doctor._

Dad joins us on the bed, "Now imagine my surprise when I hear my baby girl is almost sixteen weeks pregnant."

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you guys, I swear. I just... I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

My mom sighed wrapping her arm around me. "Baby, I'm not gonna lie, we were. I wanted to yell and scream and ground you, but then the rational part of my brain kicked in and I realized you're probably scared enough without having to have the added parental stress."

I looked up at her then over at my dad. He winked at me.

"We got time to get over the initial shock and now, we're a little more accepting of little Habichuela."

"Trina told you?" I gaped, smiling.

He shook his head. "No, you've been talking in your sleep. At first we just brushed it off as a weird reoccurring dream, but once we found out, it all fell into place."

I just nod, still in shock. "So... now what?" I asked, expecting bloodshed and blaspheming, not acceptance and understanding.

Dad gets up and kissed my forehead. "Now, I go to work. Bye hun." He kisses my mom before exiting the room.

Trina enters and plops on the bed. "So, is now the time we convince her to tell Andre?"

"Ugh! Trina we've been over this. Why can't we just let it go?"

Trina scoffs, "Mom, she broke up with him, then screwed him last week-"

"And he still didn't notice?"

I gasp. "You say it like I'm noticeably huge or something. Besides, it was in his car and we didn't take our clothes off."

"His car!" Mom's eyes widened in horror.

Of course, that's the part my mom wants to focus on. Not the premarital sex. Not the sex with an ex, but the location of said sex.

"We were in our driveway, far up enough so no one would be able to tell unless they were really studying us." I say, lying back, resting my hands on habichuela.

"Still, he didn't notice how fat your ass is now?"

I growl, pushing her shoulder. "Trina!"

Mom smirks, "I'm pretty sure he noticed, he just isn't complaining."

"Mom!" I squeal, embarrassed. "Ok. I'm going to go eat something."

Mom and Trina follow me downstairs into the kitchen. I slammed cabinets and drawers until I'd found some pudding and vanilla wafers.

"We're sorry, honey. We're done, promise." Mom smiles and pats my shoulder condescendingly. I rolled my eyes, plopping into one of the chairs, tearing into my pudding cup. My mom take the seat opposite me and Trina sits in the middle.

"So have you talked since then?"

I shrug, swallowing the chocolately goodness, biting back a moan. "Last Friday was the first time he'd talked to me in weeks. I texted him later that night to thank him again for the ride- shut it, Trina- and to tell him it'd be best if it didn't happen again."

Trina stopped snickering when mom glared at her, "What? I'm sorry."

Mom rollled her eyes, and turned her attention back to me. "Well, why not?"

I couldn't help groaning. This is the same conversation Trina and I keep battling about. "Mom if I'm naked in front of him, he's bound to notice. Besides, it's not fair to either one of us. The sex is spectacular, but it's not the same afterwards.

"Me and Andre used to connect. It was like... magnetic." I stopped searching for the words. "I can have an orgasm with the vibrator I bought. Hell, I can have and orgasm just from grinding against my washrag in the shower, but I can't get that warm, glowy feeling I get when I'm laying in Andre's arms. It's irreplacable."

Mom smiles at me, "That's love, baby girl. And you're right, you're not gonna feel that if you're just hooking up with Andre for the sole purpose of physical gratification."

_Thank you, Merriam-Webster._

"So just tell him!" Trina yells. "You must've forgot. I picked you up that day. I changed your clothes and rocked you to sleep. I saw how broken you were. Why should all three of you have to suffer because you're too stuborn to tell him the truth?"

"She's right, baby" Mom piggybacks. "You're not just hurting yourself. You're hurting him, and little Habichuela. Plus, Andre has the right to decide whether or not he wants to be involved."

"He will! That's what I'm afraid of. He'll want to be involved and it'll ruin his career with DMR." I shook my head, looking down at my half eaten pudding cup. "You don't get it. I'm an decent singer and actress. Andre, is an exceptionally talented singer, musician, and songwriter. He can fly so high without carrying the extra weight of me and little Habichuela."

"Honey, I understand. I really do, but you didn't get yourself pregnant."

Suddenly, I wasn't all that hungry anymore. "I have to be at school and hour early for graduation tomorrow, so I'm gonna turn in." I got up and kissed Trina and Mom's cheeks. "Goodnight.

* * *

"Smile, baby." My Dad said as he snapped yet another picture of me holding my diploma.

I'd taken at least thirty pictures already. It's hot, and I'm ready to take off this giant cap and gown. The tassel was really pissing me off as well.

"One more."

"Dad, no! We have enough. I'm tired and hot!"

He sighed, "Ok, Miss. Grouchypants." He kissed my forehead. "I'm proud of you."

I smile, snatching the stupid cap off my head. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Hey Tori, can we get a picture?" I turn around to see Beck hold Cat's hand and a camera in the other.

Sighing, I agreed. Dad used Beck's camera to snap a few pictures, then Cat grabs my neck and squeezes me tight.

"I'm gonna miss you so much! Promise me, you won't try to juice any potatoes." She leans in and whispers, as if I hadn't already seen her video on the slap. "It won't work."

I giggle hugging her back. "Promise me you won't ever change."

"But then my clothes will be really dirty."

I laugh again releasing her and hugging Beck. "Take care of my best friend."

He nods and kisses my hair before whispering in my ear. "Take care of my best friend's baby."

I jerk away from him looking up in surprise. He just taps his nose and smiles at me.

"H-how?"

"Don't worry. I'm the only one that knows."

I nod and he takes Cat's hand and his camera before he disappears back into the sea of caps, gowns, and proud relatives.

"C'mon let's go celebrate." Trina say's wrapping her arm over my shoulder.

My dad turned around, "You two stay here. You're mom and I'll bring the car around."

As soon as they were out of earshot, I turned to Trina. "Beck knows."

"Beck know's wha-oh!" Her eyes widened. "How? Who told him?"

I shrugged, "I have no clue. He just hugged me and told me to take care of Andre's baby. How did he know, when Andre had sex with me and he still didn't figure it out."

Trina shrugs, "Sometimes it's easier to see when you're on the outside looking in. Besides, Andre's probably trying figure out what he did wrong in your relationship to drive you to break up with him."

That makes sense.

"Still weird." I fold my arms above little Habichuela, feeling a little exposed.

"Tori?"

I swear butterflies erupt in my stomach at the sound of his smooth, deep, masculine voice. I turn to see Andre looking fucking GQ in his mint green button up, and black trousers. He was wearing a black and mint green tie, his red gown slung over his shoulder and of course, his hair was freshly braided and was pulled back into a ponytail.

It was so simple the outfit he wore, yet he made simple look alluring.

"Hey, Dre." I smiled, biting my lip in order to stop myself from moaning or whimpering at the way he licked his lips before speaking again.

"Hey, um. I just wanted to get a picture before you left."

My tongue was tied and was still trying to control my insane libido and calm my nerves.

Luckily, Trina still had control over her motor functions. "I'll take it. Squish together."

We did as directed. Andre's arm snaked around my back and his hand rested on my side. I placed mine on his shoulder and smiled at the camera.

The shudder clicked and Trina held out the camera to Andre. "Congrats, Andrew."

"Trina!"

She laughed and gave him a hug. "He knows I'm joking."

Andre smiled and hugged her back. "It's all good."

_Honk. Honk._

"That's us, Dre. Have a good, summer."

I heard him offer a reciprocation as I walked away into the direction of our Excursion.

* * *

"Wait, which aisle?" I asked Trina as I walked around the store looking for the brand of cold medicine she needed.

She sat next to some weird germy kid at my graduation last week and she's been sick for the past few days.

Apparently, there's some type of Chinese remedy that cure's cold and flu, but I can't find it.

Trina suffers a small coughing fit before she can articulate the name again, "It's in a puke-green looking box." And the coughing fit resumes. "Just... pick something... I don't care."

And the line is dead. Sighing, I scan the shelves for the Chinese cure. I finally locate it on a really high shelf. I would reach for it myself, but my mom keeps telling me to stop doing that. Apparently, reaching and excessive bending is bad for the baby.

I spot a man a few inches taller than me in a black leather jacket. "Excuse me, sir." I call, he turns around and as he does, I do as well, pointing to the box of medicine. "Can you get this for me. I can't reach it."

He retrieves it for me with no problem. "Here you go."

"Thanks," I take it from him and my smile instantly falls off my face. Suddenly, coming out of the house with my tank top and soffe shorts doesn't seem like a good idea.

My bump is clearly visible and while I don't look like I'm almost 19 weeks pregnant, I can't pass for having a big lunch anymore.

_Abort mission! I repeat, ABORT MISSION!_

"Tori?"

_Run. Just run. Tori move._

Why are my legs being stupid. Listen to my brain for once!

"Hey, Dre."

His eyes scan my body at least six times in less than ten seconds. Each time, his eyes start at the top of my stomach and end at the bottom of it.

"You're p-pregnant." He states. It's not a question.

_For the love of God, Tori, run!_

"Yes."

_Why are you still talking? Why are you still standing here?_

"I gotta go. Bye, Dre."

.

.

.

.

.

**You guys probably hate me don't you? **

**"How much they hate it? Very. Kiss girls like Katy Perry. I am never sprung, but I Springer. Jerry."**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for not posting yesterday. My internet, the internet we nigga rigged from our neighbors, went out yesterday. Somebody didn't pay their bill. Anyways, I'm at work and posting this so, if I get fired, just know it's your fault.**

**I have been working on a new one-shot. I'm going to send it off to my beta sometime today, I hope. But in preparation of this one shot, I would like you all to look up "That Girl" on youtube. It's a poem by this girl named Alysia.**

**As I said, I am working and I wont be able to leave my super long A/Ns like I normally would, but maybe next time. Leave me some love, preferably of the stripper variety. Nothing's better than stripper love. Beter-ed by bandgrad2008**

**-Regina(:**


	9. Aw Lord, He Knowed It Now

***Crawls from underneath giant rock* Heh heh. H-heyyy ya'll… uh what it do? Lol see ya at the bottom.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tori's POV-**

"Tori, what are you doing here?"

"Andre knows!" I blurt, storming into Beck's RV. I was freaking out and Trina is probably dead to the world right now so I had no one to talk to about this.

_Aw shit!_

"And I forgot to get Trina's medicine. I just...I ran. God, how careless can I be?" I paced the small span of his RV.

Beck grabbed my shoulders, effectively haulting me. "Tori, you need to calm down. You're putting extra stress on the baby." Reluctantly, I nod, forcing myself to slow my breathing. Beck took my hand and led me to his bed, telling me to sit while he got a can of ginger ale from the mini-fridge. "Okay, what happened? What did Andre do?"

I accepted the can, rubbing my hand over Habichuela. "Nothing. He stood there and I just...God, I just ran. I dropped Trina's medicine and I ran."

"Tori, stop. Take your time and just- just start from the beginning."

Nodding, I opened the can, taking a few sips, willing my heart rate to slow down. Oddly enough, the ginger ale wasn't doing much to settle the nerves in my stomach. Andre knows now. He fucking knows! I wouldn't be surprised if he was at my house waiting for me. What I don't get, is how I didn't notice it was him? I mean, I practically have Andre's body committed to memory. I should've known.

"Hey, little one." Beck entertained himself by placing his hand on my bump. "How far along are you, Tor?"

I barely fought a smile. "Nineteen weeks tomorrow."

His face dropped. "Nineteen weeks? Good Jesus, Tori, I thought you were thirteen or so, fifteen tops. You're barely even showing."

"Yeah, well, my mom didn't get very big with neither me nor Trina. The doctor says she'll be a good indication of what my pregnancy will be like."

Beck nodded, moving his hand. "Can you feel him? Like moving around and stuff? Do babies...I mean...like, can they kick this early?"

I shook my head. "I feel little flutters from time to time and the doctor says that's the baby moving, but I have yet to feel a kick."

Beck seems pleased with my answer and sits across from me, waiting for me to explain what happened. "How'd you know?"

"How'd I know what?"

I put my head back down, rubbing my stomach.

"Andre is my bestfriend. He can tell when I'm upset. He can finish my sentences...he just- he knows me. Probably better than anyone else, yet you figured out I was pregnant. How? How did you see what Andre couldn't?"

Beck looked a little guilty and scratched the back of his head, a red tint spreading across his face. "Honestly?"

I nodded.

"Your ass is huge."

"Beck!" I laughed, smacking his arm with my free hand.

"What?! I'm a guy, I look at girls'...assets."

"Nice," I deadpan.

"Anyway, I didn't know it was you at the time when I was looking at your ass. I just knew that this girl in front of me in the lunchline had one great ass. Then you turned around and I immediately felt disgusted."

I raise and drop my hands exasperatedly, spilling a little ale. "Gee, thanks."

"No, not with you. I was disgusted that I was looking at the girl who I think of as a sister's ass. It was off-putting," he explains. I nod in understanding, letting him continue.

"But as I looked you over, I noticed that you had gotten a little shape to you—not that you didn't have a nice one before—but you just looked...um, womanlier?" I just barely contained a giggle. His face had a pink tint to it and he looked very uncomfortable. "Anyway, it wasn't until I saw you clean out your locker that I'd figured it out. You kept holding your stomach everytime you bent to put something in your book bag. It hit me and then everything else made sense. You and Andre breaking up, your appearance, your withdrawal in extracurricular activities. You didn't want anyone spending any extra time with you because then they'd know."

Smiling, I shook my head. "Actually, I knew that I wouldn't be that far along when I graduated so I wasn't that worried. Honestly, I just needed the extra nap after school."

Beck laughed wiping his hand over his mouth. I looked at him, trying to ask him telepathically why the one question that'd been plaguing my brain ever since he told me he _knew_. "I didn't know if you'd hate me."

I blink, confused. "Huh?"

"You're wondering why I never told Andre, right?"

_Yes._

"Um…not really."

_Liar._

"Liar."

Well, fuck.

"Okay, yes." My eyes go in search of his, only to see him looking at his hands in his lap.

Beck paused for a second, his eyes were pensive. "Jade doesn't know how to communiticate. It's one of the biggest reasons we broke up." He sat forward, leaning his elbows on his knees. "She would make decisions for us and not say anything. I would have to hear it from you or Dre. It drove me fucking nuts. I hate hearing from other people what I should've been told to me first..." He shook his head again as if clearing his thoughts. "It's not my place. I may have known Andre first, but ultimately, it's your decision whether or not you want him in your lives."

"It's not that I don't want him in my life; in our lives. Of course I want him. I love him and being apart from him is the hardest thing I've ever done. He completes me. Seeing him everyday and knowing he doesn't even want to look at me hurts," I cry, setting down my ginger ale and threading my fingers through my hair. "But I love him too much to let him throw his future away."

"As harsh as this sounds, it really isn't your decision anymore so grow up and face the music, Tor."

**-This is a page break-**

"Just prepare yourself, Tori. Be ready for yelling and blaspheming. Get ready to cry, too."

Yes, I am giving myself a peptalk outside of my own house. God, I've never been so scared to come home in my life! Andre's car is parked out on the street, which means he's in there waiting to erupt like fucking Mt. St. Helen.

Fuck.

"You can do this." I whisper one last time before taking out my key and opening the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. My mom and Andre are sitting at the table. No one has noticed my entrance and for a second, I wonder if I can discreetly sneak up the stairs.

"You can't run from me forever." An all-too-familiar masculine voice makes my eyes leave the stairs and fly to the source of it.

Andre.

Now standing in the doorway of the kitchen, not even ten feet away, is Andre. The most caring and sweet guy I know, the most talented male of our generation, the father of my baby and the one true love of my life. He's looking at me, a look of exhaustion playing on his features and I give in. "I don't want to. I never cared for running. And it's not good for...for the baby," I hesitated. I place my hand on my bump, looking down at Andre's shoes. I could feel the sting of tears forming in my eyes. "But I'd do it if it means that you'd get to be happy."

Andre scoffed and before I knew it I was being pulled into his strong arms. "I'm miserable without you and Hanichescula." I managed a small smile, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

God, I've missed this.

"Habichuela," I corrected. "My mom told you?"

I felt, more than saw, him nod. "She explained why you hid it and though I don't agree with it, I understand. She really calmed me down. I wanted to yell at you and...I don't know, shake you or something for being so fucking stupid. You get on my damn nerves, you know that? You and your stubbornness, and your kind-heartedness, and your selfless selfishness."

Here comes the fucking waterworks!

"Come on, baby, don't cry. I love you and I love our baby. I just wish you didn't feel the need to hide this from me. You know, I am in this with you. I love you so, so much and I hated every second we were apart."

"Me too...I just- I don't want to hold you back. You have so much talent and a record deal just waiting for you...I couldn't bring myself to tell you..." I held on to Andre tighter, wanting to just absorb all of him, wanting to feel safe again. "I just wanted you to be happy." I repeat for the millionth time.

Andre pulled back, taking my face in his hands. The pads of his thumbs wiped my tears away. "Baby, you make me happy," he replied before taking my lips with his. My greedy hands grabbed onto the lapels of his coat, crushing him to me.

At this point nothing mattered. The secret was out and there was no point in trying to push him away now. No, I wanted him here as long as he wanted to be and longer. "Can we have make-up sex now?" I whimpered into the kiss, flattening my hands on his chest and trailing them down.

Andre just growled in response and lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. Sadly, he dropped me on my feet as quickly as he'd picked me up. "I have to go," he mumbled, pulling away.

My heart immediately dropped to my stomach. "Dre..." I whine, feeling like I might cry again. We just got back together. I missed the intimacy and I felt like I'd die of sexual frustration if he walked out that door. "Please...I need you."

He groaned again, crushing his lips to mine. His expert tongue found mine and began stroking and licking and teasing and good GOD he's fucking me through a kiss again. My arms fall around his neck as I push myself up the few inches to him, needing to be as close as possible. Just when I'm ready to start removing articles of clothing, he pulls back and kisses my forehead. "I really have to go."

"B-but why? I just got you back."

"I'll come back, but uh... I have something to take care of first. Okay?" he asked, kissing my lips briefly.

Reluctantly, I nod, burying my face in his chest and wrapping my hands around his stomach. "I really missed you. Breaking up with you was the hardest thing I've ever done. I don't ever want to do it again."

"Don't ever do it again," he ordered, pulling me closer. "I'll call you as soon as I take care of this and you can spend the rest of the week with me. Your mom already said it's ok."

I nodded eagerly. "How about I go grab my bag real quick and we can go now?"

Andre looked a little guilty before he coughed and tried to shrug it off. "Baby, I'll be back in like an hour. Just be ready by then."

I stepped back. "What aren't you telling me?" What could be so bad that he feels the need to lie? He knows he can tell me anything.

Shaking his head he circles his arms around my waist again. "I uh... I have something to take care of. Nothing serious, I promise."

"If it's not serious, then just tell me."

"Tori-"

"Andre Emmanuel Harris, I refuse to go anywhere with you until you tell me the fucking truth," I bite out, getting frustrated all over again.

"You're gonna laugh about this one day..."

"Dre!"

"I have to go break up with my girlfriend."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah, yeah this was wack, and it's not random. I'd been planning this since the beginning. Feel free to familiarize yourself with the summary again.**

** So… there really isn't any excuse for my lack of updating. I've been working a lot, but I've had time to write, I just couldn't get this chapter to turn out the way I wanted without it sounding completely random…. And it still does.**

** Anyways, I gots me a new job. I work at Einstein's Bagels. Anyone heard of it? It's franchised on the east coast, I'm not so sure about the rest of the country. Btw, what state do you guys live in? Does anyone remember where I live? I live in Richmond, Va, Fulton Hill area where the thugs reside. I'm a loser.**

** Moving on, a few people have stated that this is very OOC so I wanted to quickly address that. Uh… I believe that I stated sometime in one of the earlier chapters that this was a little out of character. I write the characters how normal teenagers act and not how TV teenagers act. So yes, there is a lot of cursing and shit, but that's how my high school experience was so it's very realistic. I don't use really any of Dan's lingo frankly because I feel like his lingo is his critic approved way of cursing. Also because when I do it, it's like uber awkaward so I just avoid it all together. If you want me to, I can try to make them curse less and use more Shneiderisms- as I call them- if you'd like but at the end of the day. I can't please every one.**

**Also, I noticed a few of you all were disappointed that this was a pregnancy fic. Well… this was supposed ot be one all along. Ask my amazing beta bandgrad2008, this was a Juno fic from jump so I hope you guys weren't too disappointed. If it helps, I have lots of ideas for other fics and one-shots. I've had stuff half way written for months so… yeah. Coming soon to a computer near you, bitches :)**

**In other news, My birthday is on Friday! I'll be the big 18! I realize that by saying this I am putting myself at risk for getting my profile deleted for age fraud or whatever, but I thought I'd let yall in on some info. There is no written law that forbids minors from writing "lemons" or "smut." Lori Foster, my favorite author in the world, writes romance novels, but they don't make age limits for those who want to buy them or check them out at public libraries. AND, I bough all three Fifty Shades novels and aint no one say shit to me so… yeah. That whole "you must be 18" mess is complete bullshit. You can tell Barak I said that. Which brings me to my last piece of this extremely long ass A/N: MY PRESIDENT IS BLACK! Haters feel free to get at me, bruh.**


	10. It Hasn't Really Sunk In Yet

**Andre's POV-**

"Girlfriend," Tori choked out. It wasn't a question. She just repreated it, making a funny face; the kind where her forehead puckers and her nose scrunches up as if she's smelled something awful, as if the word tasted sour as it rolled off her tongue.

I nodded, afraid to speak.

I just got her back, I think, and I'm not going to say something stupid to spark an argument.

"Whe- Ho- who?" she whispered.

My arms rise and fall in exasperation. "She's just a rebound, baby. I was only dating her to prove I was over you..."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she questioned, starting to raise her voice. "You kicked me out of your life and immediately replaced me and I'm supposed to be flattered?"

"Wha- NO. Tori, fuck..." This is exactly what I was trying to avoid.

"Then why bother telling me? To get a reaction from Tori, the possessive, jealous, crazy girlfriend?"

I'm seriously confused. "Baby, what are you-"

"I gave you what you wanted. I left you alone! I stopped hanging around you and our friends. I ate lunch with underclassmen, or sometimes, alone and did homework. I filled my songbook with lyrics about you and how I wanted so badly to tell you everything. It was the longest and hardest eleven weeks of my life being away from you," Tori ranted; her face was flushed, her chest heaving. Even angry, she was beautiful.

"Baby, it wasn't planned. I just met a girl who kind of reminded me of you. I missed you so damn much..." I stopped myself because I could see myself turning this into an all-night argument if I said something wrong. "I just wanted to get over you. I wanted to stop being so angry for not being able to fix whatever caused us to not be together."

Tori nodded, dropping her arms to her sides, and ran her hand through her long brown hair. "I want to say that I understand you trying to get over me, 'cause I tried to get over you too, but I don't get how you could isolate me from everyone I love, and then just replace me so easily…"

Her bottom lip trembled and one lone tear slid down her perfect little cheekbones. It almost broke me. I rushed forward and engulfed her in my arms, whispering into her ear, willing and pleading for her to not cry. I apologized profusely. I begged for her to forgive me and for us to have a new start. I promised to end what I started with Talia and to dedicate myself to her, to us.

After a few minutes, she pulled back just enough to lean forward. Her lips brushed against mine when she spoke, "Just don't let me go…no matter what." And then her lips were on mine again and every nerve in my body set on fire. One of my hands buried in her hair while my other arm wrapped around her waist, anchoring her there. I wouldn't let her go anymore; even if she tried to push me away. This was our second chance. This was the start of something new.

The loud scratchy "Aww..." that sounded from the stairs startled us and we broke apart. I held Tori close to me still. I didn't mind putting on a show for Trina, but I had a feeling she might enjoy it which would creep me out.

"Finally, he knows!" she breathed, her voice a little clearer but still rough. "I thought I'd have to blackmail her to tell you."

Tori scoffed. "Like you have anything on me." She pulled away from me and walked to her purse, which was sitting on the couch. She drew out the box of medicine I'd retrieved for her at the store. "Here, now leave."

Trina looked like she won the lottery. "Bless your heart, babe." She opened the box, removing the bottle of liquid cure, and took a lengthy gulp. Her face contorted into a grimace as she visibly fought the urge to gag up that nasty-looking shit. "God, I pray this works."

She walked over to us, pulling Tori into her arms. She was about to kiss her cheek but then she jumped back. "I don't wanna get you and little habichuela sick, but thanks, boo. I'm going upstairs. You two go somewhere and bang each other's brains out. Tori's been acting thirstier than she did when she started Operation: Get Into Andre's Pants."

I slapped my hand over my mouth and bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh at my baby's expense. But I can remember so clearly how she acted months ago. At first I thought she was using me to make some guy jealous, but then she started being a little too obvious; doing things like always pulling out random bananas whenever I came to her locker, making sexual innuendo, and wearing more revealing clothes. Then there was the whole stealing my jacket thing, that's when I decided to make my move. I'd wasted enough time as it was; I wasn't going to waste anymore, although part of me was curious to see how far she would take it.

Tori's face flamed and she sputtered, "I-I- we- you know- Trina you little…" She trailed off, running after a retreating Trina.

Shaking my head, I followed their lead up the stairs, partially to make sure no one got hurt. I headed for Tori's room while they ran for their parents'. I quickly located Tori's duffle bag and began packing clothes for her. I promised her she could spend the week at my place and I was going to break up with Talia as soon as I dropped Tori off at my crib and got her settled.

Tomorrow would be a big day. I have to meet with Isaac to discuss marketing and my recording schedule. He also said he would help fill out my application for an artist condo so Tori, the baby, and I could have a space to ourselves.

In addition to that, I have to put the finishing touches on the songs I've been preparing for my demo presentation. If you don't know what that is, it's when an artist of a big company goes before the marketers and plays a few bars of a song I want to be my single and I explain my marketing strategy and music video concept. If they like it, I get to rerecord it professionally using the studio editing equipment, and a band if I should have need for it. Once the newer, re-mastered version is complete, they send it to radio stations and wait for it to be put into rotation. In the meantime, they'll shoot and release my music video then have me do what's called a radio press tour to gain a following. They'll book small opening act gigs for me until six months is up, if I'm not picked up by then, then I'm back at square one.

It can be a lengthy process but going to Hollywood Arts has given me kind of a leg up on competition. I'm locally known and I've had the chance to play for many big artist and producers. All they have to do is mention my name and I could blow up instantly.

Tori's giggle brought me out of my thoughts. She ran into the room closing the door and leaning against it, her chest heaving.

"You good?" I asked, smirking at her. She smiled a big megawatt smile that made my heart melt and my dick harden all at once. Damn, I loved her.

She walked up to me, throwing her arms around my neck and pulling me down to kiss her. I happily obliged, exploring her mouth with my tongue and re-familiarizing myself. She moaned softly as my hand caressed her beautiful ass. The ass I've missed so much. The ass that has since grown since the last time I'd had the pleasure of touching it.

Tori let out a surprised squeak and pulled away. "Don't. It's gross and super jiggly and-"

My mouth reconnected with hers, interrupting her protests and I gave her perfect ass another squeeze for good measure. This time with both hands pulling her closer to me so that there would be no way she could miss the raging hard-on I had for her. "Does it _feel_ like I think you're gross?" I mumble into the kiss. "You're fucking perfect."

She sighs contentedly into the kiss and pulls me impossibly closer to her, her tongue searching my mouth as well and rubbing against mine. She tasted like apple sauce and something else that was just Tori.

Unfortunately, I had to be the sensible one and pull away so I didn't end up fucking her while her parents were a few rooms away. I continued to rain small pecks on her lips before moving down her neck and stopping at the hollow of her collarbone. "Help me finish packing so we can get out of here."

Tori whined a little but nodded. She went to her closet and started pulling out a few dresses and tops while I collected the undies and hygienic products. Her bag was way too small to fit all of her make-up kits and shit, so I left the room to get her suitcase from the hall closet. When I returned, Tori was standing with one hand on her growing stomach and the other trying to soothe her back. She blew out a frustrated breath and continued packing. "You okay?" I called to her, unzipping the piece of luggage and laying it on the bed.

She shrugged and placed a pile of folded jeans and sweats in the suitcase. "I'm just not used to the extra weight yet. The doctor said that my sudden change in posture is why my back hurts so early. I was a 'very petite girl, barely making my appropriate weight for my height class, and now I'm pregnant and exceeding my appropriate weight.' My body's just not adjusted yet," she informed me while finishing the rest of the packing. I grabbed her suitcase and duffle bag and started towards the door.

Tori followed behind me but made a turn to head down the hall to her parents' room. I assume she's telling them that she's staying over here for a while. I went ahead and carried her bags to the car, loading them in the trunk. My phone rang just as I slammed the trunk closed.

It was Talia.

Part of me wanted to just ignore her, but I had to tell her that we need to talk and that I'd be over in about an hour. So begrudgingly, I answered, trying to sound like I wasn't about to drop her ass like a rock on the side walk. "Hey, Talia."

"Hey Dre, I… I don't know how to say this right, if there even is a right way to say this, but…. I'm a lesbian."

The fuck?

"E-Excuse me?" I asked, stunned.

"I've always known; the girl I love broke up with me for some bitch so I tried to use you to get over her, but it didn't work out as planned. And I'm so sorry; I never meant to string you along. You're a really nice guy, just not…my type."

I let out a breath of relief that turned into a shocked but amused chuckle. I'm being dumped by my lesbian rebound. "I get it. I uh…hope things work out for you."

"Thanks! Well, this has been awkward so, uh bye!"

"Who is that?" I turned around to see Tori standing by the car with her lunch box and pocketbook in hand.

"Uh... Talia. She just broke up with me," I said with an incredulous chuckle while shoving my phone in my pocket.

I can't believe that just happened. Nothing in my life is ever normal.

Tori's eyebrows arched in surprised. "Really?"

Walking towards the passenger side door, I unlocked the car and opened the door for Tori. "Yeah, she's not interested in guys right now."

Tori didn't respond; she just climbed into the car, setting her bags on the floor in front of her and then reached over to unlock my door. I climbed in on my side and started up the car.

We rode in a comfortable silence the entire six minutes to my house. My right hand sought out hers and I entwined our fingers, before kissing the back of her hand.

I'd missed this. I'd missed her. I'm so fucking happy that all that shit is behind us and we can start fresh. I've missed so much; I have no interest in missing anymore.

When I pulled up to the driveway, Tori unbuckled her seatbelt and turned towards me. "Today has been a weird day," she blurted, smiling.

"Ditto," I laughed.

I sat back and looked at her, my eyes roaming over her entire body, not sexually, but just adjusting to her new figure. Pregnancy looks amazing on her.

"What?" she asked, her smile faltering a bit. I leaned in, brushing her lips with mine a few times before pulling away.

"You're fucking beautiful. And I know I've said this already, but I missed you so much. I'm happy that we can finally be together. No craziness, no school, no secrets, no bullshit. Just you and me and little habichistella."

With that, her smile widened as her eyes watered. "Me too. I swear, Andre, I never kept this from you to hurt you. I just didn't want you to have to start your career with this on your plate. And I didn't want our baby to be a scandal."

I nodded, understanding her reservations. I damn sure didn't agree with them, but in Tori's mind it was easier to let me go than risk me resenting her for any career troubles I may have had in the future. "C'mon, let's go inside."

I popped the trunk and exited the car. Tori did the same, making sure to grab her two bags. "Why did you bring a lunch box anyway?" I asked, pulling her luggage out of the car and shutting the trunk.

I took Tori straight up to my room and got her stuff settled in. I placed all of her beauty shit in the bathroom on the counter while she unpacked her clothes and hung them up. I couldn't fight the big shit-eating grin that appeared on my face when I placed her toothbrush text to mine. It just reminded me that this is real. Tori and I are together again… and we're having a baby. I'm going to be a father.

Me. Andre Emmanuel Harris. I'm going to be somebody's daddy.

Then I realized that I don't know the first thing about babies or pregnancies. I rushed back into the room to find Tori lying on the bed, rubbing her bump.

"Whoa. Where's the fire?" she giggled, sitting up a little.

"How far along are you?" I inquired, taking off my shirt and pants before slipping into bed, next to her.

"Nineteen weeks tomorrow." She smiled, as I sat up on my elbow facing her.

"Nineteen weeks, which means baby should be half a pound and looking like a mango dipped in melted cheese. I'll start to experience more leg cramps- which are a complete bitch by the way. And maybe little bean will decide to kick or something."

My eyes widened in surprise. "They can do that now?" I feel kind of out of my element. I don't have any siblings and I haven't seen anyone in my family pregnant, but that's mainly because most of my family is in Dallas.

Tori didn't mind my cluelessness. "They normally start to move around sixteen weeks, but I haven't felt a kick. Just a little movement here or there, letting me know habichuela's alive."

"How do you pronounce it again? I'm not good with French," I joked. She let out a small giggle and rolled her eyes.

"Habi- like hubby, chu- like chew food, uel- like a well, a- like it sounds. Habichuela, or Haba for short."

"Yeah, I'll stick with Haba. Now is that a boy or girls name?"

"It's neutral. I don't know if it's a boy or girl get. You normally don't find out until your twentieth week. Dr. Weldon tried to look last week, the morning of graduation, but the baby wasn't cooperating. Que sera, sera and all that good stuff, I guess."

"So when's your next appointment, because I refuse to miss another one."

"Friday at 12, but I have a job interview at 10:30 for Guitar Center."

Job?

"Are you sure you should be working in your condition?" I asked skeptically.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Pregnancy isn't an illness. I can work, just no heavy lifting or high reaching. It's a cashier position anyway so I'm pretty much safe."

I lay down and pulled her next to me, similar to how I did the very first time she was in my bed like this. "I just worry, okay. I'm still adjusting to the news that we're having a baby. It hasn't completely sunken in yet. All I know is that you're here and I love you and I don't wanna let you go again."

Tori kisses me and speaks one word before we get completely lost in each other.

"Good."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WASSUP! I bet you thought I was gone. I bet you thought I wouldn't come back. Maybe even thought I was dead. Well… I'm not! **

**I was working this ridiculously demanding job and had little to no time to truly sit down and write. On top of that, I was in school and whenever it seemed I had a day off, my mom had her laptop with her. Then I had a surgery and when I got back, my boss started acting like a bitch. But now, the semester's over, I have my own brand new laptop and no job so I'm back to having a shitload of time to do nothing but write and write and write and write. ALL THE TIME!**

**I'm not looking for a job cuz I'm is moving to Charlotte next month, so y'all should expect more chapters soon.**

**Anyways, How's your lives been? Anything new? I know I've developed a new Valdaya obsession. It's so wrong and so right simultaneously. I'm thinking of starting one, but I wanted to update this one first. **

**For those of you who don't know what Valdaya is, it's Val Chmerkovskiy, the dancer from DWTS and Zendaya, from Shake It Up. They were partnered on DTWS and even though they claim to have a "brother/sister relationship" they look so darned cute together! If you have time, just look them up on youtube.**

**Does anyone else have a wattpad account? If so, follow me: peakhermills**

**Speaking of which, while you're on youtube, you can look up peakmill she has the BEST hair and makeup tutorials I've ever seen. She's black though, so if you're white, then the hair stuff probably won't help you much. Teehee :)**

**Until next time, holla at ya gurrlll! Hit me up on twittah: Psycko_psanger for updates or general entertainment lol**

**Thanks to my amazing beta: bandgrad2008 may God bless your soul!**


End file.
